Within Temptation
by MissDreamsALot
Summary: Vergil doesn't have a clue as to what possessed him to do what he had done. He saved the mortal girl. Why? Because she is cursed with a dark power, and he wants it. Vergil/OC
1. Phantom of The Opera

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does. I only own my OC character, Alexa, as well as the plot.

**Within Temptation**

_1. Phantom of the Opera_

_You're the Phantom of the Opera, you're the devil, you're just out to scare…_

The rancid smell violated Vergil's nostrils as he approached further and further into the man's demonic sanctuary. What the bald headed man did in these quarters was a spiteful thing. It was beginning to irritate the elder son of Sparda. He pulled his eyebrows together in a hateful scowl. If it wasn't for the information Arkham held for him, he would have had the man's head by now, rolling in a puddle of his own blood and decomposing flesh.

Vergil ran a stiff hand through his hair, setting it in its style of messy spikes. He stood where he was in the middle of the room. Both his arms were at his side, one hand held nothing as the other clutched his father's keepsake, Yamato.

He ran a single finger along the edge of a poorly structured desk, the top filthy with dust and other smears of unidentified substances. He traced a clear line upward until he paused at the border of a book. Vergil, with a swift move with his hand, cleared the top portion of the book revealing the title: '_Soul of a Necromancer.' _He touched the rough texture of the lettering before opening it up. As he did so, papers from a folder beside it fluttered to the ground, and a photograph, that was yet to be revealed, fell along with it.

Vergil eyed the photo, the blank side facing him. He bent down to pick it up, using his two fingers to do so and held it steadily between them before flipping it over. The photo was black and white, taken at a distance of a girl. Her hood was up, but the shot was taken at angle where her face was visible. She was a mere teenager, looking around the age of eighteen, with a round face and thin lips, but her fine, high cheekbones gave that edgy look to her tough image.

The photographer, who had taken the shot, didn't do a very great job of concealing himself because the girl's eyes glared back at him, dark and full of hatred.

"Pretty girl, is she not?"

Vergil dropped the photo, letting it settle with papers on the floor as he stood up. He frowned at the devilish man who appeared behind him. Vergil ignored his question, staying silent.

"She may look merely human…" The blue and red eyed man picked up the photo, "…But she has extraordinary powers, quite unique at that."

"I assume you're the one who developed this photo."

"I am no fool. I wouldn't throw myself where I could be seen. I sent one of my handymen to take this shot…a shot to die for."

Vergil stared at Arkham intently. "He's dead."

Arkham sighed, "Yes, indeed. The girl, she killed him. She isn't your typical mundane, her powers are like those of a witch…black magic." Arkham said almost passionately. Vergil shared no dying interest though. His poker face didn't falter, not one bit. He kept his character as apathetic and lukewarm as its omniscient to be.

"Your discovery does not amuse me."

Arkham's expression turned to stone. "I should apologize to you then for bringing such absurd knowledge to your ears." He proclaimed sternly.

Vergil scowled at Arkham, who began snaking through several other documents with his ugly hands. Vergil made a quick glance at the photo on the floor before taking a step forward. He suppressed the snapshot with his foot, so there appeared to be nothing known. According to everything else, he did not acknowledge it like he had seconds ago.

"What you are up to is none of my concern, but understand this, Arkham, you get in my way of my real intentions and the last thing you'll see is your life flash before your eyes." With that, Vergil marched out of Arkham's morbid crypt, leaving the photograph in the dust.

After shutting the metal door behind him, Vergil stomped up the concrete corridor, his boots clicking with each step. He spiraled upward until he got to the other entrance leading to the outside world. He cracked it open slightly, letting the breeze of the cold night air slide through. With his hand on the doorknob, he pushed the door open and took in the atmosphere of the world around him.

This filthy world, Vergil loathed. With nothing but greedy humans, and powerless men, the earth meant nothing to him. He could kill everyone on this planet if he wanted too, but he wouldn't waste his time doing so. He had bigger beasts to fry, ones that would make him powerful, and be the most superior man alive. Power, his ultimate goal and no one would dare stand in his way.

Darkness swallowed him as he walked onto the pavement and away from the flickering lights above his head. With his faithful companion held by his side, he wandered through the shadows of dusk.

"Hehehe~!"

Vergil glanced to his left. Frowning, he watched a lonely adolescent emerge from behind a trashcan. Thinking nothing of it, he proceeded to walk, not taking another look at her.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me here, mister!" She skipped to him, grabbing a strong hold on the sleeve of his coat. He pushed her away, shoving her to the ground. "Owie!" The girl landed on her butt. She looked up at him with her big saddened eyes, her light hair masking one side of her dirty face.

"That wasn't very nice." She pouted.

"Don't touch me, you filthy tramp." Vergil glared at her, his eyes as bitter as a coldblooded murderer. He turned his back on her and advanced forward.

The girl, hurt by his harsh words, picked up a small metal pipe. Her fingers grazed the cold object before she tightly gripped it in her hands. She pierced a tight glare into his back and got on her feet. She took a stance ready to chuck it at him, but as she soon as she raised the pipe above her head, she found herself choking for her life.

"Ah!" Vergil had his hand at her throat. Her back pressed roughly against the brick wall behind her, and it scrapped her skin as she struggled.

"What do you think you are doing?" Vergil inquired darkly. He grasped the pipe in her hand and threw it to the side. It struck the pavement multiple times with a loud continuous rattle.

The girl seemed to be gasping for words. She sucked in some air before screaming out, "ANZU!"

A swirling portal materialized behind Vergil. From its murky, menacing appearance, a fairly massive demon revealed itself.

Vergil released the poor girl, dropping her to the ground. The girl, shaking with fear, ran for her life.

"I thought I smelled something foul." Vergil stood in front of the beast, its broad body shadowing his entire figure. New portals formed open surrounding Vergil on all sides. At the smell of fear demons appeared, and the starving hellions ran after the petrified girl. Some stayed behind, circling the son of Sparda.

"Not one of you stands a chance against me."

Vergil gripped Yamato's hilt, and the streak of his power shimmered from his blade. Dark, raven whirlpools surged like countless knifes, penetrating through the demons.

**Please take a moment to review. ^_^ **


	2. My Friend of Misery

**Within Temptation**

_2. My Friend of Misery_

_You, you're smothered in tragedy, and you're out to save the world…_

* * *

><p>Alexa picked up her feet, taking steady strides further and further into her rotten neighborhood. The worse place to be in, but she managed. The rundown buildings towered over her, creating boundaries on each side of her that consisted of shadows, forming an evident path. The streetlights began to flicker on; one by one they lit the avenues.<p>

Shriveled, dead leaves rustled beneath her sneakers. Each and every step she took expressed the crackled sound, brittle and crisp like the aftermath of termite infested wood. Leaves rained from above, embracing the last moment of the delicate breeze, the last fly of life, before becoming nothing more than trash on the planet's floor.

The sky hung darkly over her head. Now bombarded with heavy, gray clouds, a storm was ready to break out. The wind swirled coldly but gracefully around her, another hint of the approaching storm.

Alexa pulled her hood up, which shadowed her entire face. Her body shivered and prickled in goosebumps as the bitter gust of air strengthened its intensity. She zipped up her jacket, stuffing her hands in the pockets. Warmth slowly embraced her but the breeze still left her freezing on her two feet. In fact, she was always freezing. She never recalled a time she'd ever felt pleasantly snug. Not since she'd turned six years old.

She shifted her arms in more, as if sheltering herself from some unwanted presence. There seemed to be a reason to this chilly atmosphere. She knew they were near, always watching her every move. They knew her ability to see them. Her unnatural eyes that saw far beyond what any human could see. Alexa pushed her sunglasses up, her vision now darkened and eyes covered from being seen.

Then, the whispers began.

Alexa enhanced her pace. They spoke all at once in low, hushed voices but as they appeared, their mutters suddenly vanished into silence. The only sounds heard now were the constant chirping of crickets, and the sharp swoops of the night air.

Alexa slowed to a stop, cautiously turned to the side, scanning her surroundings for any abnormalities. She blinked once; then again as she looked to the side, a rush of air brushed passed her as a car drove by. The car window rolled down and a guy stuck his head out, a beer in one hand.

The intoxicated man shouted into the night sky. "IMMA FUCK SOMEOME TONIGHT, WOOHOO! YEAH!"

The car turned the corner, the tires screeching sharply, and Alexa was alone again. She sucked in a mouthful full of air before breathing out an exasperated sigh. "Okay…"

Alexa pulled her iPod out from her pocket and annoyingly untangled the headphone wires. She placed the buds in her ears and pressed play. The high burst of music invaded her ears. Alexa pulled herself in her own little world, shutting everything else out. Alexa sang softly along and continued to walk, unaware of the presence that was stomping towards her from behind.

Alexa, too preoccupied with skimming through her playlist, was suddenly gripped by the arm, she was pulled down, "Hey-"

"HELP ME!" A disturbed plead screamed into Alexa's ear. The girl had to be around Alexa's age, her platinum blonde hair stuck to her dirty, bloodstained face. Alexa's eyes widened at the sight. Half the girl's clothes were torn, hanging loose like threads and most of her body was marked by cuts and bruises.

Alexa's mp3 player dropped to the floor, briskly snapping Alexa out of her trance. She put her hands on the girl's shoulders securely. "Who did this to you?" Alexa asked calmly, trying her best not to panic.

The girl shook her head frantically; she shuddered far too shocked to answer her. "Help me…" she cried. Her body heaved forward and vomit spilled from her mouth. It streamed down the front of Alexa's jacket and to her shoes.

"Dude! This was a good jacket!" Alexa pushed the girl away from her. The smell violated Alexa's nostrils. She scrunched her nose in disgust.

The girl began to cry hysterically, snot dripping from her nose and colliding with her salty tears. "THERE HE IS!"

Alexa pulled her jacket off and threw it to the side. She directed her attention to the girl's cries as she pointed her finger toward the way she came from. Alexa narrowed her eyes.

She pulled her glasses off, and immediately after, she rushed the girl up on her feet. "We have to go!"

What Alexa saw was best described as a living nightmare. The darkness descended and then appeared this enormous creature. It was as tall and wide as the buildings around them.

"What the hell was that thing?" Alexa yelled as they ran. She looked back. "Hold on. What the-"

The beast was gone.

They both stopped in place. Alexa looked around, her eyes darting from side to side. The girl still squealed in wails.

"Would you shut up for just one second?" Alexa said angrily but the girl refused to listen. Of course she didn't, the poor girl was scared shitless.

"If you value your life, I suggest you leave the girl and run."

Alexa turned her head towards the voice. A man stood casually before them. "Who the hell are you?" She glared, moving in the front of the whimpering girl protectively.

His piercing crystal blue eyes drilled into Alexa's russet orbs. He studied Alexa, questioning her silently as he watched her eyes shift to the side for a moment before they were back to him again. She tried her best to keep his attention on him, but she seemed to have a difficult time, preoccupied with something else that gnawed at her.

He took a single step toward them. He placed his right hand on the hilt of his katana, which he held securely by his side. The blue coat he wore blew lightly with the wind. His brown, knee high boots clicked against the pavement as he advanced. What Alexa found odd was the shade of his hair; it was almost white with the slightest glint of silver.

Alexa couldn't help but notice how attractive this man had been. For as long as she'd lived here, she had never seen anyone like him before. Though something seemed strangely familiar about him, like she'd recognized him but she immediately dropped the thought. This guy held a grim aura around him that made him fearful. His expression appeared cold and sinister, showing no mercy to those who crossed his path. His face as still as stone, his forehead creased in a permanent scowl.

He had to be in his early twenties, twenty-one maybe. The sharpness of his facial features made it seem so. Bold, high cheekbones, his jaw line firm and chiseled beyond any other man she'd seen. He resembled perfection.

The only attribute that bothered her had been how pale he was. It made Alexa think twice on whom she faced. Was this man one of the living or one of the dead?

"Do you know him?" Alexa whispered to the shaking girl behind her. The girl's eyes were as wide as saucers. _'She could see him…'_ Alexa thought, _'He has to real.' _But she still quivered in uncertainty. This guy looked as if he was from a different era…Cosplay? Funny to think but it was a thought. There were delirious people around here, including herself.

"I asked you a question!" Alexa directed her attention back at the man. He simply ignored her.

A delicate ringing sound echoed through the air as he pulled an inch of his blade out, it glistened as it struck the moonlight.

"C'mon!" Alexa turned and ran, pulling the girl by the arm. They hastily turned the corner and scurried as fast as they can away from the coldblooded man.

The girl suddenly tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. Alexa helped her up, but that moment of time wasted was enough for the man to cut the distance between them to a minimum. Alexa could hear him gaining on them.

"Quick in this building!" Alexa pulled her forward, pushing open the steel door of the abandoned edifice. As soon as she stepped in, Alexa was struck in the face by a foul smell much worse than her previous encounter. The door slammed shut behind them, leaving them sealed inside.

"This place was a morgue once. It burnt down a year ago," The girl coughed, covering her nose with her hand. "How it started is still a mystery."

"I could less about that. The fire didn't do a very good job with burning up the damn bodies though." Alexa frowned looking down at the floor. There were way too many spirits in here. Any eye contact with either of them, and they would all be crawling at Alexa's feet to help them, but what the hell would that do? She could already feel their eyes on her. "We have to hide."

Alexa moved forward. She made her way to the staircase in the corner of the room with the girl following her footsteps.

"M-my name's R-Rebekah by the way, yours?" The girl stammered.

Alexa hesitated for a brief moment before answering. She avoided eye contact with Rebekah. "Alexa."

While they maneuvered their way through the bits and pieces of debris and rotten remains, the door they passed through squealed slowly open. Alexa pulled Rebekah down with her and under the staircase to conceal themselves from the man.

He stood at the entrance, strong and determined. He began scanning the room with his eyes, intently taking in each and every corner of it. His eyes stopped at the sight of the staircase.

"Oh God, he's going to kill us!" Rebekah shook in despair and looked about ready to be sick again. Alexa clamped a hand on Rebekah's mouth.

"Shush!" Alexa whispered, "And I swear if you barf on me again, I'll throw you into the _fire_, understand me?"

Rebekah's sapphire eyes widened at Alexa's threat. She nodded vigorously. The girls both watched as the man made his way towards them.

"I don't want to die…" Rebekah whispered in fright.

"You're not going to die. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise" Alexa said, incredibly hopeful.

The man slowed to a stop a couple feet from them. He sighed irritably.

"You are wasting my time…" he said bitterly.

Tension filled the air, as Alexa and Rebekah watched him. For a moment he froze in his place, eyes sealed shut. He reopened them quickly and suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What the hell was that?" Alexa whispered in astonishment, her eyes glued at the last spot he stood.

"He's not human!" Rebekah muttered.

Alexa didn't seem to be listening though and stepped out from their hiding place. She took slow, cautious steps to where the man had last been seen. "How was that possible-"

Rebekah suddenly screamed. Alexa jumped, turning to Rebekah.

But before Alexa could speak another word, she watched in a blink of an eye, the scene of Rebekah's life flash before her eyes.

The man made a quick, slash at Rebekah and split her cleanly in two, her death instantaneous.

Alexa didn't protect her.

The man whipped his sword back, blood splattering across the wall beside him and at his feet. He looked up at Alexa, sheathing his weapon back in place.

Alexa broke her promise.

"I warned you. Now you die here."

Alexa shook with anger, her hands balling into fists. The man seemed a bit taken back by her reaction. She was pissed. He expected her to run in fear but she stood there in front of him with no intention of running.

"No. You're fuckin' dead." Alexa snarled. Her eyes darkened in a threatening manner. The air of lost souls stirred her way. The power leaking from her mind and body snatched the abandoned spirits down into their skeletons of rotten flesh. The disheartened ghosts, once in possession of their forgotten corpse, reunited with their body and they couldn't have felt more alive than ever before.


	3. All That I'm living for

**Within Temptation**

_3. All That I'm living for_

_Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me…_

* * *

><p>A gunshot burst through her ears. She felt the side of her head ignite with flames, until she went out like a light. All she remembered were those brilliant ice blue eyes dimming into the back of her mind…<p>

_Alexa was freezing and the man merely stared at her, a thousand voices booming in her ears. He stood out, in the middle of a million. The passing pedestrians moved aimlessly around them in blurry shadows, while both of them were glued down on their feet, stationary and facing one another. _

_He looked as he did moments ago but no longer wore the coat, and held no weapon in his hand. He looked astonishing, simply without those items. His muscular frame relatively preserved an unmistakably powerful man. He seemed to be of high authority, sorting affairs his way and making sure those instructions were carried out by the abrasive leader that he stood to be. _

_She was drawn to him, in an irrational wicked attraction. She idolized his headstrong determination, and fearless, chivalrous charisma. His eyes were mysterious spheres of vacant emotion. His secretive, dark yet graceful stance made him all the more irresistible to her. She wanted to unbundle this aesthetic dark angel and bring fire to his frozen heart. However, she would have to bury the swelling detestation deep within herself…_

Alexa awoke with an agonizing sharpness throbbing through her head. She coughed multiple times. It doubled the pain beating against her skull. Her raging emotions attacked her like a tornado. She didn't know rather to be mad, sad, or happy that she'd made it alive. She was shot in the head. She figured that much and realized it was all a skinned sweep barely missing inches from her dysfunctional brain.

She gazed around where she lay and came to the conclusion that this was _her_ room, in _her_ apartment. The billion band posters and bright, abstract entourage of artistic photographs embellished the walls of her safe haven. The glow-and-the-dark sticky stars brought a glimmer of sparkle to her entire ceiling where she had applied all of them on. To her right, the blue rose clock she bought at an antique shop, ticked silently away.

She was lost in thought, trying to clear the black hole in her brain. She hadn't the slightest idea of returning home. She seemed to be all right, no severe injuries except the brutal ache in her head. She clicked on her lamp, bringing her legs over the edge of the bed and pulling off the sheets. She went over to her mirror examining the bandages wrapped around her head.

"Ow, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?" She spoke to herself, poking at the tight bindings. She very lightly pressed down on her injury beneath. The simple touch strained pain through her nerves. She cringed away and looked at herself. She was more annoyed than anything. She lost complete control. It wasn't the first she acted out on anger either, her powers taking full advantage.

Alexa grumbled, banging her head softly against the glass. "I'm in deep shit, that's all I know."

She jumped at the sound of crashing outside her room. She figured it came from the kitchen and contemplated rather or not she should leave the warmth of her bed chamber to observe the current disturbance.

She walked over to her door, talking the option to seek and destroy. She cracked open enough space to squeeze through. She knew a single sound would wary the intruder so she was careful not to make much noise. She witnessed the light of the kitchen beaming out into the hallway. Again she heard a collision of clattering pots and pans. From beyond that, there was an obvious irritated groan followed by a line of explicit curses.

Realizing who it had been, she hurried to the kitchen ready to strangle her foolish friend to the ground for keeping her paranoid.

"Violet!" Alexa revealed herself. "Mind telling me what you're doing here?" She complained, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Oh hey, Lexi!" Violet grinned brightly. "Happy Birthday!" Her voice sang sweetly in her ears.

Alexa blinked. "What?"

"It's April 26, silly! Right on the dot, too. The clock just struck twelve. See how much of a good friend I am." Her friend skipped over to Alexa throwing her arms around her in a tight hug. Alexa returned the gesture.

Alexa gasped. Violet was squeezing her to death. "As if I weren't in enough pain already!"

Realizing Alexa's discomfort, Violet immediately pulled away. "Sorry, I forgot about your condition." She peered at her apologetically. Alexa glared, rubbing her injured head.

"Who brought me back here?" Alexa asked. Her lack of knowledge of the journey home was like a pestering maggot squirming through her skin.

"I brought you back," Violet said. She paused shortly before continuing. "I was worried about you so I called your cell. Some guy answered. He mentioned you were shot and I began to panic, but he was sure Mr. Calm and Collected." Violet seemed a bit peeved at that. "He told me you were fine though, the wound wasn't so severe and that's where I was advised to pick you up. I definitely didn't hesitant at that. He lived near so it wasn't a long drive. The man is rich though I'll tell you that."

Alexa anxiously chewed on her bottom lip. "What did the man look like when you got there?"

"Bastard wasn't even there when I found you!" Violet spat. "You were just there helplessly unconscious on the pavement, while his dumbass was probably in the mansion having tea in front of his wonderful fireplace!" Violet was clearly angered. She sighed letting it wither away. "But you're okay and that's all that matters."

"Mansion…"

"Yep. He just left you there outside the gates." Violet took out a box of strawberry cake mix out from a plastic bag. "Your favorite!" She shook the batter in Alexa's face.

Alexa was lost in the tangle of thoughts swirling in her head. If what she said was true, then it had to be the same man who threatened to kill her. But…he suddenly had the change of heart to save her life, it made no sense! In that case maybe it wasn't the same person. A helpful passerby? That was probably it.

"Alexa?"

"Huh? Sorry, I'm just having a hard time consuming all this." Alexa twirled her hair around her finger, pulling softly on the roots.

"Let's forget about it, okay?" Violet said. "This situation, I do not wish to experience again."

Alexa nodded her head. She then noticed the calamity of silverware and kitchen appliances scattered about. "What were you trying to do, hide in the cabinets?" Almost each drawer was open. The items supplied in them were placed on the counter or the floor.

"Oh, sorry! I was trying to find the cake mixer." She yapped in embarrassment. Alexa walked over to the oven, opening it and pulling out the forsaken machine. "Who puts their cake mixer in ovens?"

"I do. Especially since there's no room in this hellhole," Alexa handed it to her. "And you're lucky I even have one. I was _this close_ from leaving it in the dust at JcPenny's." She emphasized with her fingers. "But I was being pressured…" Alexa leaned against the island for support. Her head was killing her.

Violet clicked her tongue. "Were your parents biting at your ass? Here, darling. This appliance will serve you well." Her voice turned deep in mockery of Alexa's father.

Alexa chuckled. "Cut it out." She took a quick glance at the front door. She could've swore there was knocking.

"You're rich, Lexi! I know I go through this a thousand times but it's true! You could move into one of those major posh condos up in the city!" Violet eyes sparkled with absolute excitement.

"Well, I'm not. So keep dreaming." Alexa said. Watching Violet's grin drop to pout, she began to think a little more about the decision to move. The quiet environment was the only reason she chose to stay here. It obviously had dominated her enough to substantially plague over her decisions to dark, murky habitats and she assumed the peace of silence would draw away the creeping spirits. Clearly it was a terrible mistake considering the recent disaster that surfaced. "Tell you what, I'll think about it, okay?" Alexa promised.

Violet's face lit up like a child on Christmas day. "Oh, I could already imagine how much fun we'll have together! Since you'll be closer to me, and home, we'll be inseparable." She grinned so widely her face looked about ready to snap.

"Oh, joy." Alexa pronounced sarcastically.

That's when they both heard knocking on the front door. Alexa became suspicious. Violet didn't make the move to answer it. She ignored it like it was nothing as the knocking proceeded once more.

"I think someone enjoys ding dong ditching you because that's been going on since I arrived. It's really annoying." Violet said, tearing open the cake batter and spilling it into the pot.

"Did you at least get a glimpse of them?"

"Every time I opened the door there would be nobody there!" Violet scowled. Alexa doubted her.

"Well check again, maybe it might be someone we know." Alexa's skin chilled with suspense. She was oddly curious at who it may have been. Maybe it was a friendly ghost ready to torment her some more.

Violet sighed, sluggishly moving her way to the door. "Exhibit Number one-!" She hastily opened the door. "See, nothing!" She took a step outside moving about in the open air, but Alexa took in a rather familiar sight of a malicious phantom.

There outside her apartment was the man with the blue coat. He stared at her with those azure eyes, obviously here for her individually. Her body turned cold at his presence. She had finally drawn out an ominous conclusion… This devil was a dead man. A lost soul.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't forget to review! Your feedback will be very much appreciated!<em>


	4. Devil in Stitches

**Within Temptation**

_4. The Devil in Stitches_

_We'll run while the devil in stitches has his fun…_

* * *

><p>Alexa felt his eyes on her, digging deep into the contents of her soul. She laid her head on the couch cushion, her attention on the blinking TV screen. She kept her left hand steady against her face, blocking her peripheral vision from catching the sight of the obnoxious staring man.<p>

Her teeth grind against each other, "Quit it!" she whispered, being sure to add as much harshness and clear aggravation as possible.

"What'd you say?" Violet spoke up from the kitchen upon hearing mumbling. She looked up from the oven popping in the two pans of cake. She shrugged when she didn't get an answer and dialed the timer, pressing the start button with much enthusiasm. She swept her car keys from the counter. "I'll be back! You're out of frosting and sprinkles!"

"It's in the middle of the night! Can't you wait until its morning?" Alexa expressed boringly never looking away from the television.

"There's probably a 24 hour liquor store around somewhere. I am not returning until I get what I need!" Violet saluted cheerfully. "Ciao~!"

"Just-" The door slammed shut and Alexa sighed. She was alone. "…be careful…" Violet could be very naive. Too put it this way, she was the kid who accepted candy from strangers. She was too gullible for her own good. Well, at least Alexa held the main threat of them all. It made her feel a little better to have him standing in her apartment.

Now that Violet had gone, she could speak to him without sounding like a lunatic. Alexa felt guilty for not telling Violet about her so called gift. Two years of friendship, and she still hadn't found the nerve to speak to her about it. She felt the urgency to keep it to herself. Needless to say, she was fearful Violet would turn her back on her, seeing her as such a delirious person.

Alexa grabbed the remote, dropping the volume. "Would you please sit down? You're making me anxious with you just standing there like a lamppost." He stood there like a statue. Any longer she would've taken a pen and paper out to sketch him.

He did as he was told taking the armchair across from her. "You're awfully calm for having a ghost trespass into your home," His tone of voice was mellow and cool. "…particularly me."

"Spirit, or soul, not ghost." Alexa said.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"I don't call _you_ ghosts. I prefer to say spirits or lost souls." She explained to him still not bothering to converse face to face.

"And may I ask why?"

Alexa shrugged, "It's all Hollywood blasphemy to me…humans love to over exaggerate." She strained her eyes. Her headache wasn't making anything easier and pain killers were out of the question.

"You say it as if you resent them somehow."

She ignored that, taking in the view of his katana. He held on to it like it was most precious object in the world. And quite frankly, she believed that. Sensing where her gaze had gone, he followed.

"My intentions are not to harm you." He assured her.

"That's great to hear." Alexa sat up then. She leaned her head back easing some of the pressure against it. It felt great…for a while. "Now let's get straight to business here. What do you want from me and why should I care?" This wasn't the first time a spirit showed up at her doorstep. She's helped a great hand full before so it wasn't surprising at all. With someone like him though, it made her a little nervous of the situation she was going to get herself into. "State your name, birth date, and origin."

She peeked at him, his glare daggers in her face. "At least give me your name."

"Vergil."

"Okay, Vergil. So how can I help you?"

He purposely overlooked the jester. "I am obviously in need of your assistance. You should care because if you do not wish to provide what I need…you could kiss your life goodbye." Alexa was aware of his hand tighten around the hilt of his blade. She cracked a smirk.

"If you do that, then you'll be stranded here for the rest of the afterlife and we both know you don't want that."

"I could always find someone else to do the dirty job for me."

"I don't know. It's rare to find other necromancers these days." Alexa stated. "You're lucky to have found one of the valuables." She poked a thumb at her chest.

"So you are what you say." he said, finally receiving clarification from the woman herself.

"You saw what I did." She faced him now.

"Same for you, and yet, there's not an ounce of fear in you."

Alexa chipped some red polish from her nail. "That girl…why did you kill her? She was innocent."

"Innocent? Your eyes, they deceive you." he said in all seriousness. "You didn't notice how she demolished into sand?"

She frowned. "What are you saying?"

"She was a demon." He spoke casually.

She was skeptical at first. "Demon?" Alexa visualized demons as hideous, grotesque monsters of the underworld. He was saying this girl was this beast that only existed in people's nightmares or horror movies.

"A Succubus to be more precise." He added. "If it weren't for me, she would have devoured you alive."

"I don't believe you."

He looked at her with dark eyes. "You believe in ghosts, yet you don't consider the existence of demons."

"Spirits are second nature to me. Sometimes I can't even tell the difference between what's real or not." She angrily crossed her arms against her chest.

"You see them so you believe. As am I sitting in front of you…"

"How do I know if you're simply an invisible man? People can have that kind of ability." She claimed.

"That is utter nonsense. I am a demon myself,"" He affirmed. "One that could kill you-without even realizing it..." He dashed behind her. In the blink of an eye, he had his sword at her neck. "I kill my prey with ease."

The room fell in silence. Hushed voices muttered from the small screen and flashes of the motion picture flickered wall to wall. It was empty in stillness. Alexa had been able to hear the hiss of the electric oven currently operated to bake.

Cutting through the quiet Alexa began mumbling. "What?" He didn't catch a word she had said. Before repeating her statement, she sucked in a mouthful of air.

"I'll help you." She maintained her voice at an audible level. "Listen. Tell me what you want so we can both get this over with and won't have to see each other's faces ever again." She kept her face tightly composed as possible. He pulled away. He came into view, standing in front of her.

"Glad to be doing business with you, Miss…"

"Alexa…Alexa Estrella." she muttered. He nodded.

He stretched arm out to her, his hand out to shake. Their eyes met and Alexa took his hand, giving it a light shudder.

"We travel to Hell. Where my body awaits me…"

Her face drained of all color. When she thought she'd put balance running a mundane life and creeping in the dark with her spirits, it wouldn't be the same after this. Both engulfed one another leaving nowhere to run or hide.

* * *

><p><em>Review please:)<em>


	5. Those We Leave Behind

**A/N: Thank You To Those Of You Who Have Reviewed And Added This Story To Your Favorites! I Appreciate It. C:**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Devil May Cry! Capcom Does!**

**Within Temptation**

_5. Those We Leave Behind_

_Your Eyes Speak To Me. It's The Truth._

The resonance of Mr. Skye's voice boomed in Alexa's ears, yet she didn't listen to a thing he was teaching. Her mind was elsewhere unable to focus. She scribbled childish illustrations in her notebook, the pencil skimming across the paper like a mindless crayon. She grumbled, quickly erasing the horrible drawing, her facing heating up in embarrassment.

She dropped the lead, letting it roll off the notebook and onto the desk. She rested her head on her fist, staring at the white board dazedly.

Hell. The Two Oracles. Lazarus.

Vergil's overwhelming information didn't put her to rest. She couldn't get a bit of sleep with all those thoughts swarming in her head. It was much for her to handle in just one night and she's barely managing here in school. It wasn't the first time her eyes felt so heavy and droopy, and it didn't help the fact there was a major exam next week in her nursing class. She was going to beat Vergil if she failed.

The bell rang signaling their leave and she began to pack her stuff into her bag. She was halted when the professor called her to his desk. She put the last of what was left and strapped the bag on her shoulder.

"Alexa, you used to be one of my best students. What's going on with you?" Mr. Skye showed her the latest test grade she received, a big, fat F on the top of it.

"Sorry. Work's been keeping me busy. I never have time to study anymore." She told him.

"Well, you have to get these grades up or else I'm going to have to drop you from the class." He warned. "If you want my recommendation, I suggest you find a tutor to help you."

"I'll try to put more studying in my schedule!" She said.

"If no one's there to push you, you won't do it." He presumed.

"Oh, trust me. I have plenty motivation now." Vergil invaded her mind.

"I could help her, Mr. Skye. I wouldn't mind." Alexa looked over to see a guy, his blonde locks swinging down to the top of his shoulders.

"That'd be great, Nathan." Mr. Skye smiled. "There you go, Alexa. Alexa meet Nathan, Nathan meet Alexa."

Nathan gave her a wink. "Is this really necessary?" Alexa sighed. "What if he's some kind of rapist?" She pointed an alleged finger at the six foot chunk of male.

"You know, I'm standing right here…" That didn't stop Alexa from saying it though.

"Estrella, please. You should be glad he's offered to help and the least you could do is accept it." Mr. Skye leaned back in his chair placing his fastened hands on his stomach.

"Fine." Alexa stomped away, only to have Nathan strode behind. She paced across the campus to the parking lot, where she would wait for Violet, for she was Alexa's transportation home. Alexa was the nineteen year old with, still, no license. Another dreadful thing on her to-do list.

"Alexa, hold on!" Nathan yelled. "I know you're not fond of all this, but can we just talk?"

Alexa stopped beneath a tree, finding the shade a blockage from the blazing sun. She turned to him. His soft blue eyes stared at her. "I'm sure you're a nice guy and all. But, this tutoring isn't going to work." She explained to him, as oddly as it sounded.

"What time do you get off work?" He asked. Alexa put on a blank face.

"Seven."

"Give me your address, and I'll be over there say…8?" He said.

"You seem to really have this set up." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm only a human with a heart. I like to help people out." He grinned kindly. "I'm sorry for the eavesdropping in there but you won't regret it."

Alexa gave him a second glance over, thinking it through. He seemed genuine enough. It wouldn't be so bad having him around for awhile. She wrote down her address, as well as her number, giving it to him. His brisk touch as he clutched the paper in his right hand snapped a shock on her finger. "Ah!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" Nathan apologized, amusement written all over his face.

Alexa rubbed her electrified finger. "It's all right." She muttered.

"I'll see you tonight then." Nathan smiled before turning and walking away, still grinning like a madman. She watched his departing figure as he drifted further and further away before he was simply a blurry silhouette. That shock sure woke her.

The jolt made her head stumble in pain. The wound was still as fresh as day. In the morning, she removed the wrappings to replace them with a bandage. Also accessorizing her head with a blue beanie so it was concealed away from peoples wandering eye, the last thing she wanted was to be interviewed and put in the school paper.

Once she returned home and the minute she opened the door, she was faced with a surprise. "Oh, Vergil, you shouldn't have."

"I didn't." He glared, "Your parents dropped them off." He stood by the window looking out. As she shut the door, he draped the beige curtain back in place, taking a quick look at her. She drove her eyes back to the two presents on the table, shying away from any eye contact with him.

"I'm guessing they couldn't stay." She dropped her bag on the couch.

"Take a look at the letter and find out." Vergil leaned against the wall, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Someone was being nosy." Alexa picked up the letter, taking in the familiarity of her father's cursive. Vergil uttered a simple, "Hm." She read it over, feeling disappointed her own parents weren't able to spend the day with her. She understood how busy they could be at times but it wouldn't kill them if they asked for a day off. "Of course…" She threw the letter aside.

Opening the first present from her mother, it was a pair of brown boots. She glanced over at Vergil's own. They looked almost identical, expect for the lack of design his possessed. From her father she received a nice crimson peacoat, a flowery pattern ran down one side. Last, but not least, she noticed a smaller box. She pulled out the blue tissue paper, uncovering another rectangular carton. She grabbed a hold of it.

"Happy Birthday." Vergil said.

"You got me hair dye…" Alexa eyed the black dye in her hands. "You have something against my red hair?" She frowned.

"It's clearly not your natural hair color. And to be more specific, it's more of an auburn shade. It does not suit you well." He remarked.

"Thank you, Vergil." Alexa forced a smile, placing the package next to the others. "I won't be able to dye it until the gash at least scabs. Maybe then I'll do it."

"Tomorrow, you will." He planned for her.

"Yeah, yeah…" Alexa took hold of her gifts and threw them into her room. Walking back to the living room, she noticed her bag open, the books out. Vergil held her nursing manuscript, analyzing each page.

"You want to become a nurse?"

"Next time, ask before taking my stuff," She shoved her belongings back where they were. "And yes I do."

"Why?" He asked.

She slouched down on the couch, "Because I want to help people."

"Their studies are fairly complex. Are you sure you're up for it?" He flipped a page.

"Shouldn't be a problem anymore considering I have a tutor now," Alexa confirmed. He shut the textbook.

"Do you have any source of technology here?" Vergil asked, placing the book on the table.

Alexa answered, "I have a laptop."

"Give it to me. I must research the first oracle we must find."

"What do you say?" She added humorously, standing up. His eyes barren of all emotion, he scowled.

"Please..."

"Who do we have to find first?" Alexa asked, returning with her laptop in hand.

"The Oracle of Flame."

"Hmmm…I'm going to guess he's the almighty possessor of fire?" She assumed.

"Correct. After we obtain his gemstone, we go after the Oracle of Frost…"

Alexa was in uniform as she exited her apartment once more that day. The next four hours she would be shelving goods in a grocery store. Time swept passed in a flash. As she prepared to leave at the ending of her shift, walking down the hall she noticed her manager's door cracked open. She could barely see the edge of the desk. She heard an argument fire on the other side. Roman, her manager, was effortless to point out. She was also aware of another man's voice.

She moved in to get a closer look. She was able to get a visual of Roman, his face reddened with anger. "As I said before, I-I do not know who you are t-talking about!" He stuttered. Something wasn't right.

Alexa tried to get a peek of the intruder, but a large file cabinet was blocking the way. She set her ear on the wall, and could hear the ruthless voice of the man. He snarled threats at Roman.

*BANG*

She jumped out of her skin, her heart thudding rapidly.

"I'm going to ask again! WHERE IS SHE?"

Alexa caught a glimpse of the silver pistol held by the bitter man. He had it pointed straight at Roman's face. For a brief second, she made eye contact with the terrified manager, his eyes filled with grief. They spoke her, telling her to run. He was protecting her. Roman repeated, "I don't know who you're talking about-" The bullet shot through his skull, but instead of his brains showering the scene, Roman's face went ablaze. Slowly the flames fed away at his flesh, melting it away like wax. His bone chilling screams followed his anguish as he was burnt alive.

Alexa slapped hand on her mouth, keeping herself from screaming. Her foot pressed against the door, slowly it screeched open. The man knew she was there. His footsteps stomped the floor, approaching her. She ran because once more, she had become the hunted.

**Please Take A Moment To Review ^_^**


	6. Only If for A Night

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom! I only own my characters and plot C:**

**Within Temptation**

_6. Only If For a Night_

_It was all so strange, and so surreal, that a ghost should be so practical…_

As she sprinted down the hall, the ceiling lights burst one by one, the glass showering her. To her left, to her right, the malicious laughter and presence of dark phantoms tormented her. They sneered and lashed out on her. Their plan, distract her and let the man have her head. She was cautious of their reason and remained steadfast, pushing her way through.

Her back shot up in pain. She shoved the exit open as the bullet pierced her. It burned terribly as it struck, but at least her skin wasn't sizzling away like Roman's had. She forced herself to move forward. She bumped into someone while running up the alley. Drowning in her distress, she instinctively tried to shove them away, but was restrained tightly within their grip.

"Hold still! It's me." His low, calm voice stirred relief through her. Vergil hid her behind a wall, the shadows of night swallowing their beings away from sight. He clamped a hand across her mouth, keeping her quiet. Alexa's back was to his chest, she felt him against her. He was there. To her, he was more than just a soul. Others may not have seen him, but he was all too real to her.

Her pursuer revealed himself a couple feet ahead of them, searching. Dusk sheltered him from being identified, his hood darkening his face. He faced in their direction, gun at his side. Alexa tensed as Vergil scooted her further into the darkness. She squeezed her eyes shut, the pain was becoming unbearable. Her groans of agony were muffled away by Vergil's hand.

"Not much longer, hang on." He assured her. She leaned her head back against his solid chest, breathing becoming heavy. Sweat poured out from the pores of her skin, trailing down her face. She looked up at his strong face, his brows furrowed in concentration as his gaze stuck on her shooter.

Hearing the man's footsteps pace away from them, Vergil loosened his hold on her. "Where did he shoot you?"

"…back…" Alexa muttered.

Vergil picked her up, being careful not to strain the shot. "You're lucky he didn't shoot you with the Inferno rounds. You'd be dead."

"W..who was he?"

"I'll explain when I get you home." Vergil had to be quick. She was losing blood rapidly and he needed to take the bullet out before it caused any further casualty.

Alexa couldn't tell if they were flying, but it felt like it. They were soaring in midair. He was unbelievably fast as he dashed roof to roof, the air whipping against her like being on a rollercoaster.

In matter of seconds they had made it to her apartment. As soon as he opened the door, he paced to the table. With his arm, he knocked all the contents off making them crash to the floor. Vergil laid her gently down on her stomach. Lifting up her shirt, the damage was revealed to him. Blood gushed out, spilling all over the place.

"Do you have anything I could use to take the bullet out with?" Vergil grabbed a cloth, wetting it and clearing away some of the blood around the wound.

"… tweezers…in the bathroom mirror…" Alexa hissed in pain. He came back with them not to long after. Hovering over her, he was prepared to remove it.

"Try not to squirm. Just one move and it will be even more damaging." He warned.

"Are you sure…you should be doing this?" Not that she didn't trust him or anything, but this was a doctor's job.

"It would be too much of a hassle to take you to the hospital." Taking in the sight of the bullet, he pinched the tweezers through. "Ready?" He had it.

This had to be the worst trauma she's ever faced. The second time she's been shot, and again Vergil was the one tending her injuries.

"There." He successful pulled it out. "Now comes the awful part. Where do you keep your alcohol?" He slid a knife out from the drawer. He clicked the stove on, heating the blade upon the fire.

"Oh, dear lord…what are you going to do now?" She felt uneasy about all this.

"Disinfecting and closing up the lesion." He said nonchalantly. "I need to stop the bleeding. Your alcohol?" Alexa pointed at the cabinets beneath the sink.

Vergil held the bottle in his hand, uncapping it so it was ready to be poured.

"May I scream?" Alexa said timidly.

With the knife and alcohol in his hands, Vergil was set. "You may." He splashed the substance on her.

Alexa screamed. She started throwing unpleasant curses in the air, thrashing around. Vergil had to hold her down. He continued to flood the wound until he was sure it was enough. He took hold of the cloth and pressed it against her skin. Removing it, he placed the heated knife on top.

By now, she finally calmed down. It still stung but the pain was tolerable. "Almost done?" Alexa panted. She felt as if she just ran a mile.

Vergil pulled out an odd star-shaped stone. The emerald hue shined under the light. "This vital star won't heal it entirely, but it'll gradually fasten the rate it normally would take to mend." He only let two drips of the medicine spill into the wound and already he saw the injury close up a bit.

"Is that it then?" Alexa asked.

"Almost, I'll be back." He walked off, the direction to her room. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Her day was just as terrible as the last and to make matters worse someone was out to kill her.

Her eyes snapped open upon the distraught sound of tearing. Vergil stood there, her father's gift in his hands. "Are you insane? That was a new coat, Vergil!" She yelled.

"I'll buy you a new one. Next time in a better color…" Vergil shredded it like paper.

"Bullshit!" She huffed. "Do you have something against the color red?" He never answered her though. She grumbled in frustration.

"I'm using this to wrap it around as a bandage. Can you get up?"

Alexa managed to push herself up, despite the pain. He tied the red fabric tightly around her waist. He joined the two ends together in a knot, securing it in place. "Done." He finished.

Alexa angrily mumbled, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." Vergil replied, turning his back to her. He threw the filthy cloth in the sink. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. "That man who shot you was an accomplice from the Oracle of Flame, ordered to exterminate you."

"How'd he even know-"

"That treacherous subordinate of mine must've exposed my doings to Lazarus." Vergil scowled. "I should've known better than to trust that repulsive rat." He snarled, gripping each side of the sink with his tough hands.

"What are we going to do?" Alexa's never seen him so infuriated before.

"Now that Lazarus has informed the Oracles I'm after their gemstones, they'll be coming after us…more importantly you..." Vergil remarked.

"They know I'm a Necromancer?"

"I'm afraid so. When you are out of the picture, it'd be nearly impossible, if not more difficult for me to retrieve my body." Vergil said.

Alexa sat in silence, letting the information sink in. She sighed, "You mentioned Lazarus has your body…but why? What makes you so special from all the other demons roaming in Hell?"

"You ask too many questions, woman." Vergil glared at her.

"I'm only curious. There's a reason why Lazarus has an army against you to keep you as far away as possible." She frowned.

Sighing irritably, he ran a hand through his silver locks. "As you already know, I'm a demon…" He paused momentarily before continuing. "…but I am also half human." He seemed disgusted with himself. She could see it in his eyes.

"What would he want with a half-breed like you?"

"I am the son of an almighty, vigorous demon lord. He is well-known in Hell, and he goes by the name of Sparda." Vergil said.

"Sparda…" Alexa whispered. She's heard stories about that man. "…The legendary Dark Knight…he destroyed the darkness and sealed the Hell Gate two thousand years ago."

"Precisely."

A dry chuckle escaped her lips, "I'm not at all surprised you'd be the spawn of a powerful devil. Now I can see why Lazarus wants the power for himself…greedy bastard…"

Vergil gazed at knife in his hand, stained with Alexa's blood. "We can't stay here. It is not safe."

"And where are going to go? Your place isn't any safer." She pointed out.

"True. But I don't have people knocking on my door for a friendly occasion. You have family, and that turquoise haired friend of yours. You can't get them involved in all this."

"I can't just disappear for god knows how long. My father would call in an investigation team to help find my ass, and I don't want to be the face on the 'Missing' poster board!"

"That's why you leave a note. Tell them you went out of town for a while." Vergil said.

Alexa put her head in hands. "Fine. We can't wait for too long anyways…" She informed, "The link between your body is thinning as we speak. Before long, any lost soul dwelling in hell will most likely take a hold of it."

"How do you know that?"

"It's what spirits want, isn't it? They would do anything to find another chance to live again. Anything…"

"Start packing. We leave tonight…"

**Please Take A Moment To Review ^_^**


	7. Tension

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry Belongs to Capcom!**

**Within Temptation**

_7. Tension_

_And That's Just Where It Begins, Tension Has Had Us All This Time._

"What happened to your finger?"

While shoving clothes into her suitcase, Alexa stopped, examining the blistering redness on her thin finger. "Hm? Oh, wow." She didn't realize it until now, but the skin had swelled up where she was recently shocked.

Vergil, who was sitting on her bed, grabbed her hand. He pulled her toward him, trying to get a much closer look. She stumbled forward, landing on her suitcase. "Warn me next time!" She complained, crimson flushing across her cheeks.

"Whose doing was this?" He glared.

"This guy at my school accidently shocked me. It's no big deal." Alexa failed to pull her hand out of his grasp, he held on firmly.

"It's swollen. A simple static shock doesn't cause this kind of reaction. Does it hurt?"

"No, but my arm does." Vergil released her and she fell back on her belongings. "I'm sure it's nothing, Vergil." She rubbed her sore arm.

"This guy, is he a friend of yours?" He asked.

"As of today he is my tutor." She frowned, not at all in favor of it. "Which reminds me, he's supposed to be over here at around 8."

"Well, you better cancel that session." Vergil said, taking a book from her shelf and opening it up.

"It's five minutes til eight, I can't cancel now." Alexa folded an old sweater of hers neatly into the bag. It was one of the last jackets she had. Her favorite becoming ruined by vomit, and the new one shredded by none another than Vergil himself, she was losing her clothing day by day.

"Call him."

"I don't have his number." Her ears drew in the sound of fluttering pages then the book slap shut. "He has mine though, and the address."

"You gave a complete stranger your personal information. Are you that naive? Fool." Vergil scowled.

"He seemed harmless!" Alexa countered.

"You should've known better. He could be a threat to the both of us."

"Right, my bad." Alexa grumbled, removing a pair of pants off the hanger in her closet. Aware of her vexation and added shame, he continued to offend her.

"Your pace is that of a snail. Move faster. We better leave before he arrives then." He said.

"This would be quick if you helped out." Alexa tried not to be hurt by his bitter words, considering the man he was, but he'd been putting her down lately for no ungrateful reason. She wouldn't let him crush her so easily though.

Accepting her request, he walked over to her drawer, his hand on the handle ready to open. "Wait, don't open that-!" Unfortunately, it was far too late. Vergil reached his hand in, grabbing a handful of colorful panties. Blushing madly, all she could do was stare as he threw them into the suitcase.

Looking back, Vergil noticed a metallic object lying within the fabric of her intimate wear. He seized hold of it, soon revealing the mystery. It appeared to be a handgun. Curious with the finding, he looked over at Alexa.

"I've never pulled the trigger on that thing if that's what you're thinking." She stated.

"So what's it doing in here?" He asked, swinging the firearm in his hand.

"It's a precaution. My dad made certain I had a weapon to keep me safe…"

"Not the best defense, but this may come in handy." Vergil dropped the gun with the rest of her stuff, only to have it discharge on its own.

The loud shot split through the air, sharp and distinct. Instinctively, Alexa jumped and her hands went straight to her ears. With eyes wide open, she looked at Vergil, his blue eyes already glaring at her.

"Why are you looking at me for? You're the one who tossed it!" She shouted.

"You should've put it on the safety lock." He answered back calmly.

She facepalmed, "You're unbelievable." She placed the gun on safety, gently laying it back down. Zipping her bag up, she patted the small suitcase.

"Ready?"

Alexa nodded, "Looks like it." She grabbed the suitcase dragging it off her bed and walked off to the living room with it in hand. Placing it on the couch, she picked up a pen and wrote across a piece of lined paper. Leaving the letter on the counter, Alexa swung her bag on her shoulder then took hold of her luggage. "Let's get going then."

Opening the front door, Vergil stepped out first. She followed him out locking the door behind her. Turning her back to her home, her eyes drifted to the side. She saw a figure speeding up the stairs to her floor. Judging by the body structure it was a man. Her nerves fired up sensing familiarity in the silhouette. As the light of the lamp dawned on him, he pulled his hood down, his face entirely exposed. It was Nathan.

He was breathing heavily, his face red with exhaustion. His eyes went straight to hers, lips forming into a smirk.

"Run." Vergil spoke to her.

Alexa was hesitant at first, but then she picked up her things running down the second staircase to the lower level. "Alexa!" Nathan called out to her, his voice drowning out the further she ran.

Her suitcase was weighing her down, so she took shelter behind a parked car hoping that long enough Nathan would venture away. Heart beating rapidly she pressed her back against the cold automobile. She peeked over the rearview mirror, searching for him. She saw him pacing down the stairs, his eyes moving back and forth.

Inexplicable, the car shifted, hovering in the air before it crashed to the ground. "Shit!" Alexa whispered harshly, Nathan had found her.

Fortunately, the subway was near. She scurried down another flight of stairs before reaching the underground train station. People were walking here and there. She pushed herself through the crowd, shoving them out of her way. Taking a quick glance back, Nathan was on her tail. Lucky for her, the train was there and it was about ready to depart again.

Alexa pushed a lady, cutting in front of her. "Hey, what the hell's your problem?" The woman cursed. Alexa hastily stepped in the caravan. The electric doors slid shut immediately after.

Alexa sighed in relief. She escaped with no cuts or bruises. As the train shifted in gears, beginning to move, Nathan pounded his fists against the glass doors that separated them. People gasped at his action and stared in bewilderment. His act was no use though. The train was leaving him behind.

"That was a close one." Alexa slumped into a sit, her breathing returning to normal as she relaxed. "Was he-"

"He wasn't your shooter." Vergil answered her unfinished question. "He's someone else." He was staring at something and she followed his gaze.

The glass door had cracked. Any further damage and Nathan would've broken through. There was something strange about the fractured indentation though. While Nathan used both his fists with equal force, only his right hand managed to splinter hard enough to leave a dent.

"Everyone has a side stronger than the other." Alexa said.

"It's clear he's after you, but I don't know whose orders he's following." Vergil ignored her comment, speaking his thoughts.

Alexa looked around in the caravan she sat in. People spoke quietly to one another, a couple of them glancing over at her. Her eyes went down to her bag, frowning.

"We're heading to Limbo City." Vergil confirmed. "It should only take ten minutes to get there."

Alexa kept quiet. She had forgotten Vergil was only a spirit and people couldn't see him. Some were already looking at her oddly for uttering those last words to absolutely nothing. Vergil understood that and didn't speak until she got off the train.

Her feet settled on the ground as she exited the subway gazing over the mad city. She walked off to the nearby liquor store, buying a bottle of water. Drinking the liquid, it eased the tension in her head.

"Follow me. We'll reach our destination shortly." Vergil said. Capping the bottle, Alexa sighed.

"We better because I'm about ready to sleep. I'm tired." She said.

"You can rest all you want once we get there."

Alexa muttered, "Sweet." She walked behind Vergil as he escorted her to his so called home. Building by building she passed, the city streets filled with thousands of people. Cars honking and billions of noise bouncing off each wall; this was life in a metropolis that never slept.

The darkness of the night was flourished with brilliant, flamboyant lights brightening the city. Alexa had been here once on a school trip, but never experienced the beautiful and stunning life of the nighttime hours here. She wouldn't mind living in a place such as this.

Looking ahead, Alexa narrowed her eyes. They were coming to a dead end, or rather a patch of trees and green scenery. They were no longer dwelling in the city. Instead they were now roaming in the habitat outside it.

"Umm…are you sure we're in the right place?" Alexa asked, gazing up at the tall trees where owls hooted silently through the night. She heard shaking across the bushes. Out in the distance howls echoed in the sky. It was becoming too dark for her to see where she was going. She thought she lost Vergil but suddenly bumped into his still posture.

He glared back at her. "We're here."

**Please ****Take ****a**** Moment ****to**** Review!**** Bring smiles to my face! ^_^**

.


	8. Nightmare

**A/N: Thank you, **_**88dragon06, bloodrose 45, Zombie Princess, and Ashj**_, **for your wonderful feedback! All your reviews surprised me and put me in a great mood, so thanks again! Your awesomeness is appreciated C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does.**

**Within Temptation**

_8. Nightmare_

_Nothing Stops The Madness Turning, Haunting, Yearning Pull The Trigger._

Black drained away. The water stained with the stubborn dye washed away, but left her hair permanently damaged. She was no longer the fiery, red headed schoolgirl. The ebony paint returned her back to its natural temperament. She made sure to get each and every spot, leaving no reddish tint behind to aggravate over. After hastily drying her hair off with a towel, discoloring it with dark smears, she swept a hand across the hazy bathroom mirror.

Taking in the appearance, she had to admit she felt much better about herself. Clearly, the red hair had drained her true complexion making her plain and substantially very pale. She was caught in a trance by her own reflection. The brightness of her glossy brown eyes stood out like two flowers in a patch of snow. They were the only feature she actually took pride in.

After putting her wet locks in a braid and unlocking the door, she was bitten with a solid strike to the head. Failing to open the door properly, and much too hastily, she slammed herself into it, her skull meeting the hard wood. Fidgeting with the door handle she forcefully tried tugging the door open. It wouldn't budge though. The arrogant block was glued to its hedges like a brick in cement.

"Vergil! Are you there? Open the door!" Alexa shook the door angrily, hoping it would unbolt, stubbornly it stayed.

"Quit fidgeting and let go." The resonance of Vergil's was heard on the other side. Listening, she released the knob and following that he unfastened the door opening it.

"This place of yours is a death trap." He ignored her by walking off, striding down the hall, the amethyst velvet carpeting guiding him along the way while she watched his departing figure.

She arrived at his humble foundation of a mansion that looked as big as the white house itself. Expect it wasn't white and a symbolic structure to the world. It would've stood out, if it wasn't built in a clearing in the middle of nowhere. Moreover, it was hidden behind buildings of buildings that overall couldn't be seen unless ventured in curiosity. She doubted anyone knew about the lonesome residence.

"Meet me in the library." Vergil said before disappearing around the corner. He left her to find her way on her own. She was a stranger to this place and barely managed to find the bathroom without getting lost in every twist and turn. She jogged to catch up to him. Turning into the next hall, she looked to see him enter a door. She was relieved to know the library was just around the corner and no longer needed to fret over getting lost in this labyrinth.

Alexa touched the object secured into the holster around her arm. The hefty pistol purchased by her father, she had loaded and kept it close with her so she wasn't completely defenseless. She would have something to use while present in battle. She moved her cardigan back in place, covering the firearm from sight.

Walking into the library, she was consumed with absolute awe. Mouth agape, she took in the magnificent beauty of the household's public bookstore. There had to about six broad filing shelves full of books, books, and more books. Not only those, but they were millions of more novels streaking across the walls.

"Holy…Fuck!" Alexa touched the row of books off to her left. "They're engraved into the freakin' wall!" She was amazed on how well-structured everything had been. Each book was placed in their own little compartment of stone. She slipped one out before settling it back in. "This is awesome." She grinned cheerfully.

"I'm glad you've taken a liking to it." Vergil's voice stayed monotone and bitter. He could've cared less about her moment of joy, but this had to be the first time he'd seen her smile so brightly. It created a whole different kind of atmosphere, and one he wasn't quite used to being in.

"So, this is where you've been researching this entire time?" She lightly ran her hands along a row of books as she followed Vergil to the table sitting in the middle of the room. Upon it lay piles of published documents, opened or neatly placed to the side.

"More or less." Vergil placed a book into her view. "This is the Oracle of Flame's gemstone." He pointed at a black and gray printed image. Alexa's eyes only settled on the jewel for a second before flickering to the demon set ablaze in the background.

"No kidding…that's what we're facing?" No doubt with one single hit she would die from this ferocious beast.

"I'll be distracting him, so all you have to do is obtain the gem. Simple enough, right?" Vergil said.

"Yeah, if I were a demon like you," Alexa frowned upon hearing something. She turned her head to the door.

"What?" Vergil scowled.

Waiting to see if there was more, she stayed quiet letting the silence sink in. "Huh, I guess it was nothing-Vergil?" Turning back, she noticed he was no longer standing in his place. He was gone.

She heard pattering skitter out in the hall. Having it caught her attention, she took cautious steps toward the door. "Vergil?" She called out. The noise clattered louder. It was drawing nearer.

Placing a steady hand against the door hedge, everything suddenly dropped in an eerie silence. Alexa could hear her heart beating against her chest. The pace picked up abruptly as a creepy crawler scurried into the room. Its eight hairy legs moved along the wall close to her hand. She moved back.

The hideous creature was studying her intently with its red eyes. The spider suddenly jumped out at her, its large fangs barred.

Swatting it with her arm, she managed to hit it making it fall to the ground. Before it could pick itself up again, she smashed it with the sole of her shoe, the tarantula squealing to its death. Alarmed with the sound of their fallen companion, thousands of tarantulas began pouring into the library, running along the walls and floor.

They started forming into one another, grouping up and taking a rather unsettling contour. They were black, ugly, monstrous creatures with hunched backs so grotesque their spines were disturbingly popping beneath their skin. Dirty, ravenous claws scrapped the floor, scrambling towards her. Each and every other of their faces was crimson, as bright as blood itself, staring through demented, ebony eyes.

Stricken with disbelief, she began stumbling backward, trying to distance herself. _Vergil, where the hell are you?_

Throwing their heads backs, ear piercing rounds of shrieking left their throats, leaving Alexa unable to stand and fell on her knees. Pressing her hands against her ears she tried to drown out the sound, but it was nearly impossible. It was head wrenching, her eyes sealed shut.

Finally ending, she cracked her eyes open and in front of her a man stood. "Vergil?" Catching in the color of blue she assumed it was Vergil, but the ugly man's bald head told her otherwise. The horrid demons stayed behind him, but surely ready to attack when their master commanded it.

"You're not Vergil…who are you?" The tall, heterochromia eyed stranger frowned deeply at the use of Vergil's name.

"I had to have the fool banished in order to get you alone." He said.

"Banished?" What did he mean by that?

"Yes. The son of Sparda is merely an earthbound soul and one that, like other filthy spirits, can be easily exorcised."

"What did you do to him?" Alexa demanded an answer. There was no way he could have effortlessly thrown Vergil aside like that. There was a crucial key to his plan and she hadn't figured it out.

"Holy water," A devilish smirk formed across his evil lips. "A simple method in disposing any force of evil luring in any unsacred place, and while he was too busy babysitting you, girl, it gave me plenty of time to embellish the walls of the library as a forsaken keep, to dispel him as soon as I activated it. My plans have never run so smoothly." He said.

"You're a demon too, aren't you?"

"Partly, but still the more human such as you," He spat with disgust. "But as soon as I get a hold of Sparda's power _that _will no longer be a part of who I am." He held his arm up, his hand tight in a fist, proclaiming his wanted power.

"You're pathetic." Alexa glared. He frowned.. "Do you really think you could possess such great power? With your hole of a heart you'll be devoured by the power itself. I may not know Vergil very well, but I know he has a much greater honorable heart than you do!"

The man roared in a chorus of cruel laughter, highly amused by her spirited chatter. "Heart? The son of Sparda? Bahahaha!" He chatted like it was funniest thing in the world. Alexa kept her face fixated in a tight scowl, despite being the moment's laughing stock. "You, my dear, know nothing of the man you see. He's not a hopeless wandering ghost, but a spiteful man crudely power-hungry, and willing to do anything to obtain the power in which he seeks. Alexa Estrella, you are just another puppet target to his sardonic manipulation!"

He was like a broken record, and his chuckling would not cease. Alexa was about ready to crack. She stood her ground though, easing her thoughts. She knew the man Vergil was, as explained by the bald man, and had already accepted it long ago.

"I know." She said. The man's bitter guffawing cut off. "I don't know what Vergil plans on doing once he gets his body back, and I really don't care. If he's the man you're saying he is, than I honestly feel bad for you, because you're going to be the one on your knees begging for mercy, not me." Alexa breathed in, "I may not come out of this alive, but at least I walked alongside someone as genuine and…cool as him." She blushed at such a cheesy description, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

"You've fallen too far within the eyes of a devil, foolish girl." He grimaced pitifully at her. "Don't choke me with your incompetent words. I'm taking you down to the Oracle of Flame's domain and you will steal the crimson gemstone."

"And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"I don't think you have much of a chose, you see…unless you want your friend…" He gestured his hand to the right and on the ground, in a glowing sphere of light, her best friend lay unconscious. Her aquamarine tresses falling into her closed eyes around her bleeding face. "…to die." He finished.

"Violet…" Her name slipped breathlessly through Alexa's lips.

"Do we have an agreement?" His lips curved into a sly smile.

"ARKHAM!"

The sound of Vergil's voice shook through the room, Arkham's unnatural eyes widening in alarm. He was looking around the room, searching for Vergil. What Alexa realized was he couldn't see him, but could only hear him. Vergil stood under the doorway, trying to break through the holy wards, as they sparked with electricity at his contact.

Alexa couldn't believe it. Vergil was fighting against their piercing strength, his eyes glued into her own. He was enraged with burning determination to get on the other side, his pupils glowing deathly crimson.

"You want this girl, Vergil? Come and get her!"

**Please Take A Moment To Review! You have no idea how happy they make me! ^_^ I hope you all enjoy the holidays! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! :D**


	9. Rabbit Heart

_A/n: Thanks for all your feedback, and those of you who added this story to your favorites and such. :)  
><em>

_Enjoy!  
><em>

_9. Rabbit Heart_

_I Must Become The Lion-Hearted Girl Ready For A Fight._

The demons were roaring, aware of the son of Sparda's presence. They moved, circling Alexa, so close she was able to smell the revolting stench smoking off their awful skin. One got relatively close on her left side, its face almost touching hers. She could hear its throat gurgling, its nasty breath escaping its open mouth. Its tongue rolled out, tapping her soft cheek as it did so.

Her face twitched. In her peripheral, she could see its black tongue hanging there over its pair of sharp, carnivorous choppers. Moving in closer, its tongue wrapped disgustingly around her slender neck and she couldn't do anything but remain still. A simple turn of her head made it crazy and it growled loudly, warning her.

With its five vicious talons, it struck her back and its claws stabbed her skin. Alexa fell roughly to the ground, landing on her stomach and now captive under the beast's nails. Her head throbbed painfully with the manner of his actions, her hands clenching into tight fists. She wasn't in agony, she was angry, enraged by this dominating beast.

Her mind had begun spinning and vision blurring. She felt the rush of adrenaline pump wildly through her blood stream. She became blinded by anger, beginning to crack. The intensity of her violent power soared, awakening and taking over her once more.

A tremendous tremor splintered though the library floor and up the walls like a tree breaking from its roots. With a final drive of power, eyes screaming with rage, Vergil broke through the wards. A bright, sapphire aura flared up, blinding to the eye, before diminishing shortly after. It left shimmers of blue ember floating in the air as Vergil was engulfed in the storm of flames.

Arkham stared, horridly astounded by the ghost man's ability to cut through the holy barriers. Vergil took heavy steps toward him, his face heated with wrath. His hand went directly to Yamato. Arkham, narrowing his eyes, was able to see the glowing outline of Vergil's frame but nothing more.

"Hmm, so I underestimated you, Vergil." Arkham frowned. "Your strength is still as great as it had been…even without your body."

Vergil had settled down, his eyes returning to its natural color. "You're mistaken. I'm not the one who should be taking all the credit." His stormy eyes shifted to the woman responsible for what had happened.

Alexa's eyes lost its light, darkening sinisterly. She pulled Vergil through, the wards ineffective to holding her influence back. The demon no longer lingered on the land of her back. It was screeching, beating itself against the concrete floor.

She looked down on it, giving off am intimidating vibe, hostile and malignant. Within her hand she held its tongue, the cause of the monster's noisy whimpers. She had snapped it right out from its mouth without a single warning.

The creature quivered on its twisted legs, stepping back as Alexa went for the weapon residing beneath her sweater. She freed the firearm from its casing, taking aim at the hideous monster. It continued to shriek uncontrollable trying to move from its place but it seemed to be glued to the floor.

Pulling the trigger, the bullet lodged itself into its brain, blood spraying across Alexa's face. The demon dropped on its side, diminishing into silver embers, leaving not a scarp behind to tell of its existence.

"Your powers are truly magnificent, Alexa…" Arkham gazed at her, pleased at what he had seen. "…and it seems they have enhanced as well. You're growing stronger every day."

Alexa glared at the bald man, not interested in his words. She pointed her pistol, immediately firing at him. He moved quickly on his feet, dodging the shift pellet. He reappeared in front of her, grasping her arm tightly in his hand. "You're strong, but not that strong I'm afraid." Arkham glared.

Vergil unleashed Yamato, taking a rapid strike at him. Arkham made haste to step away, kicking Alexa in the gut as he did so. Her back smacked against a large book shelf, knocking the breath out of her. The books began to rain down on her, one beating her in the head.

"You bastard…" Alexa snarled, eyes burning with hate. She gazed at the horde of the obscure creatures. They were looking at her as well, shaking in fear of her stare. A devilish smirk spread across her thin lips, a grin never meant to be placed there.

The demons became rabid, snapping their jaws with noisy growls, teeth chomping upon one another. They dug their jagged claws, crushing the floor into cracks and loose debris as they stomped their black feet. All at once, the pack threw their heads back, screeching ferociously into the open.

In the middle of their barricade, Alexa stood. A menacing glint sparkled in the color of her eyes. She had those pathetic gluttons in the palm of her hands. Her skill was never so proficient, stealing the demons control and making it her own.

"KILL HIM!" Alexa ordered the demons and they moved immediately at her command.

Arkham's eyes widened in disbelief, their swift movements pounding toward him, his body refused to move. A demon's claws struck his side and he crashed to the ground. He tried to fight back but the action was futile. Too many found his flesh to be a delightful meal.

When he thought he had lost, he felt their weight leave him. Vergil ripped the creatures off, killing them in their place.

Arkham moved up, kneeling hopelessly with enough strength his muscles could bear. His fury set in, his body aching and scarring with many lesions. "Her powers are definitely much greater than I imagined…" he said, stiffening as Yamato pressed sharply against his neck.

"She doesn't know what she's doing," Vergil scowled. "Her mind is lost within the emotions she cannot control." He knew what he said was true. Alexa lost herself just as she did when he had first met her. This time though, it was much more severe. Vergil watched her, looking at what she had become. Her eyes drifted to his own, frowning with judgment at his actions.

Vergil dropped his blade from Arkham's neck, bringing it back beside him. He turned, facing the girl with the cursed eyes.

"You're going to let me live?" Arkham muttered behind Vergil, his hand tight around his bleeding gash.

Vergil peered over his shoulder, his emotionless, arctic orbs sharp like daggers. "Men like you, I bring down slowly. Now leave. Run, like the coward that you are." His words bit like ice.

"Lazarus will not be happy about this." Arkham replied with a grimace. "He won't stand for amateur play."

"I'm sure he's already replaced you, Arkham. You're defined useless in everyone's book," Vergil pulled his attention to what await in front of him. "May your soul rest in peace." He proceeded with light steps, heading toward Alexa.

Arkham's grip tightened roughly, his nails piercing through the slice of his open flesh. He growled through his teeth, the pain treading with his rage. "This wasn't the plan, Vergil!" He snarled. "We were supposed to use this girl for-"

Vergil halted. "_That_ wasn't my intention, it was yours. She was never part of my plan."

"Why the change then?" Arkham glared. "Is it true the son of Sparda has grown a heart?" His breath caught in his throat at the end of his sentence, pain quenching through his nerves. He looked down, finding his entire arm missing from its socket. He hand shook, moving toward the empty side. His hand squeezed the top of his shoulder, eyes pressing shut in anguish. "So it's come to this…" His tone was hoarse and bitter.

"You should learn how to keep your mouth shut, Arkham..." Vergil swept Yamato back to his side, his enemy's blood spilling from the sleek dark edge. "…No one likes a snitch."

"Then before I shut my mouth, there's something you should know…" Arkham said. "Lazarus has taken quite an interest in Alexa. He wants her for himself."

Vergil turned his back on him once more. "I liked his plan of having her killed instead." he remarked.

"Oh, I enjoyed that plot as well, but it seems he wishes to use her power for the same purpose you hold her for."

"Thanks for informing me." Vergil said blankly.

"I'm on his side, so I won't let you win this." Arkham placed the palm of this hand against the broken floor. "I will do_ anything _to keep you from returning to your body." A glow circled the surrounding where he stood, beginning to brighten. Across the room, another area lit up, engulfing Violet where she lay. "In the meantime, the girl's friend will become another poor soul serving as a slave to Lazarus."

"Violet!" Alexa screamed, rushing to her friend.

It was too late the light took Violet, Arkham disappearing as well. Alexa punched the ground with her fists as it began to shake once more. Her anger was boiling to its highest point. Vergil only watched the disturbed girl.

"This is your fault…" Alexa hissed at him, picking herself up on her feet. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The rest of the meddling demons bolted for the son of Sparda, their teeth ready to dismantle him.

Though, Vergil proved to be undefeatable. He tore each and every one of them with bold, swift movements. They fell at his feet, diminishing back to the place in which they came.

"Foolish girl." Vergil appeared behind Alexa. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

Before she could continue with her overwhelming antics, he had her under his blade. With a quick hit, he knocked the girl out, hammering Yamato's hilt into the side of her head. She dropped into his arms, the tremors stopping and leaving the surroundings in peace at last.

* * *

><p>an: _Thanks for reading! Please, don't forget to review c:_


	10. No Light, No Light

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you all sooooo much for withstanding the dreadful revisions of the 9th chapter! That had to be the most times I've ever changed a chapter so much, and it was terrible. I swear it was laughing in my face at the many foolish attempts I made to become satisfied with it -_- **

**So any who, thank you again for putting up with that! I appreciate all my reviewers, and those of you who added my story to your favorites/alerts. Thank you all for your support! :D I made this chapter extra lengthy just for you guys, Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does!**

**Within Temptation**

_10. No Light, No Light_

_No light, No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes I Never Knew Daylight Could Be So Violent._

The tender crackling of fire had been the first realization to her return to reality. Despite the dreadful beating in her head, she was unusually calm. The reason being-if she moved even slightly it would only irritate the pain. Alexa groaned, fluttering her heavy lids open. Blinking away the darkness, she welcomed in the few specks of light that warmed the room.

On her back she laid, her eyes sighting the high ceiling. Softly across, orangey-red smears danced against the mahogany wall, the gentle semblance of flames. Shifting her body lightly, she found all feeling return to her nerves. The weight fell ever so heavily, the blanket practically smothering her, leaving her hot.

She pushed the thick fabric off her chest, placing it wrinkled at her hips. Her chest moved up as she sucked in a breath of air. Smoothly, it escaped her mouth as she exhaled. The cool air in the room felt great as it hit her heated skin. She dropped her head to the side, the pillow cushioning her cheek. Her gaze fell on the bright and brilliant disarray of fire.

Kneeled beside the fireplace, Vergil was watching the flames as they viciously consumed the wood he had thrown in. He grabbed the black fireplace poker and began jabbing the burning timber. He threw in another block of kindling, and then stood up after he had done so.

He started pacing slowly back and forth, his forehead knitted in concentration as he kept his eyes on the blaze below him.

"This is turning out much more problematic than I presumed," Vergil said.

She watched his face, the glow of the flare trailing along his fine features. His steps halted as he sensed her stare. He looked over at her, the radiant inferno flickering intensity in his blue eyes. She hated to admit it, but he looked stunning. Her stomach bubbled in nervousness. She hoped he hadn't noticed the warmth beginning to rush madly to her cheeks.

Alexa quickly shifted her eyes elsewhere, shying away from his fierce gaze. She played with her fingers, folding her hands together in a tight squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, removing his eyes from her.

She sighed, "I'm surviving…"

"You have guts, woman. That was quite the stunt you pulled."

"That was obviously out of my control." Alexa set her hands side by side, placing them over her mouth. She groaned noisily, her exasperation dripping from the corners. "How bad was it this time?"

Vergil shot a frown her way. "You don't remember?"

She moved her hands to conceal her entire face. "Bits and pieces…Maybe it was only a nightmare?" She hoped it were true, but his face told her otherwise as she peeked to look at him. She moaned once more.

"It was different from the last," he said. "It was almost astounding…to see you manipulate those demons."

"Almost?" Alexa scowled.

"Avengers are weaklings. They rank lower than Lusts'. So, don't think you're all high and mighty yet," Vergil stated.

"You must have high standards if you weren't impressed by that," She scoffed. "Better try harder than…"

"Good luck." He crossed his arms against his chest. "I mean, with the anger management classes I recommend you take."

"I don't have anger issues!" She retorted. He only gawked at her, proving his point.

Alexa squeezed her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose. She released a puff of air. "It just…pisses me off…" she started, turning her head.

Reopening her eyes, she focused on the ceiling. "I hate feeling absolutely weak and useless."

"So you throw a temper tantrum to prove it?" He glared.

"I find it the only way to get through to people these days." She grumbled under her breath. "…idiots underestimating me…"

"I hope you're aware that because of your reckless act you've become a precious token to the eyes of demons."

"You mean, Lazarus? I heard Arkham…" She rested her arm across her forehead. "I no longer have a bounty on my head. That's a good thing, right?"

"I don't believe you'd find it great to become a slave under his authority." Vergil took a sit in the leather recliner beside her. He crossed his legs, propping his chin against the knuckles of his gloved hand. "Your friend should already be experiencing that…" he added quietly.

Alexa's skin chilled, feeling the frost of a gloomy ache. Many terrible things began swarming through her head. It left a collision of a billion questions that needed answers, answers she wanted to know, but some she didn't wish to hear.

Her voice whispered softly, "How strong is Lazarus?" She could feel his eyes as they drifted to her lying state.

"Do you trust me?" Vergil inquired, a solemn expression casting down on his face.

Alexa's eyes connected with his own. He'd done a lot for her thus far. Protecting her, as well as tending her horrible wounds. If it weren't for him, she would be dead, lifeless on the pavement. She owned him, but wasn't helping him enough? It didn't set right with her well though. She felt she needed to give him more.

Alexa responded, "I know your strength, and I really do believe you'll be able to defeat him…" Her eyes drifted to the burning firewood. She played with her braided hair, loosening the tresses and letting them fall softly into wavy strands.

"That's all you need to know then," he said.

Alexa sat in silence, the sound of the Grandfather clock ticking away. She slowly rose in a sitting position, being careful not to wobble her pounding head. She groaned lightly, patiently awaiting the wave of pain to pass her by.

"I feel as if I was struck in the head with a baseball bat," she spoke, rubbing the massive bump hiding within the tangle of her dark hair.

"I think I hit you a bit too hard. You slept for almost an entire day. I thought for sure I had knocked you into a coma."

Alexa shot angry eyes at him. "Next time go for the pressure points. I refuse to face another case of head trauma," she declared.

"No promises." Vergil stood up on his feet and headed down the hall, exiting the living room.

Alexa got up on her own, taking light strides as she went to follow. Treading down the hallway, she noticed a sideboard positioned against the wall. Peering on the stand lay a single picture. Taking a side glance, she made sure Vergil had been out of sight. She watched as he disappeared into the kitchen, clicking on the lights.

Alexa touched the photo, shifting it between her fingers. She held it up, one side hit by the shine of the early morning streaks shooting through the curtains, as the other stayed in the shadows on her left. In the photograph there was a woman and a young boy.

The one that had drawn her absolute attention the most was the little boy, a small smile curving the side of his lips. His silver hair fell flat on his head, crowning around his youthful face. He was sporting a blue t-shirt and hanging around his neck was a crimson amulet detained by a gold chain.

"No way…" Alexa mumbled, realizing it was in fact Vergil standing in the image and to what she also assumed was his mother behind him. The blonde beauty had her arm draped around his shoulder in a warm embrace, her hand securing him beside her as she smiled brightly up at the camera. The other side of the woman looked inadequate, her other arm disappearing into what seemed to be the other part of the photo, but it wasn't there. The rough edges seemingly told Alexa someone had torn a piece from the peaceful image and she wondered just what the other half must've been.

Placing the picture down, she caught the spiky corner of a sheet of paper sticking out from the drawer. She opened the scabbard, pushing her hand in to smooth out the flimsy sheet and it was then she evidently noticed a name written out in fine cursive on the flap of a folder beside it.

-Zendaya Alexandra Estrella-

Her nerves spiked up suspiciously, face scrunching irritably. That was her full name written there. She pulled the beige folder out and opened it up. Her breathing hunched as she witnessed what was inside. Her hands shook, crinkling the papers as she clenched them tightly within her grip.

Looking over to see if Vergil were anywhere near, she set the folder down and started skimming through it. She couldn't even count how many photos of her there had been and they distinctly viewed every move Alexa had made. To walking around her school, to simply crossing a street, the photographer had a motive to shoot anything, anywhere just as long as she were in it.

She had always been aware of being stalked. She just refused to believe it, but now she had proof. The documents said it all. The photocopied visual of her identification card was there, labeling every bit and piece of her appearance, heritage, and other personal information concerning not only her, but her parent's background as well.

Alexa read down to locate her father, feeling suddenly anxious. A tiny voice in the back of her head urged her to pry further, anticipated to become exposed to some dirty little secrets. Though she was reluctant at first, she continued. Her traveling eyes spotted his name, Anthony Felix Estrella, Date of Birth: March 15…etc. etc.

Immediately, something caught her eye as she snaked through his childhood and it stood out in bold highlighted words. It made Alexa cold on her feet. "Age 18: Severe schizophrenic behavior…" She read aloud. "Patient has reported hearing strange voices and experiencing multiple bizarre delusions…hallucinations…shadows…" She jumped word to word.

She paused momentarily, allowing the new found knowledge to sink in. "Why didn't you tell me, dad? You're just like me…" Alexa whispered.

"I see you're being nosy." The papers slipped out from Alexa's hands, scattering to the floor as her body jolted to the sound of Vergil's harsh voice.

Alexa recollected herself and turned, vicious eyes pointing sharply at him. "Why the hell do you have this?"

"You shouldn't be prying into one's personal business."

"Cut the crap," she snapped.

Vergil suddenly shot out at a blinding speed, trapping her between the alabaster drawer and his body. Alexa slammed her hand down on the surface to keep herself steady, her palm planting on the smooth texture of Vergil's childhood photo, and she watched his stormy eyes as they drifted to that very place.

"People don't seem to understand…" he uttered, snaking the cold tips of his fingers along her hand in stiffening glides. "…they mislead me and presume they could go around claiming what is theirs when it already belongs to someone else..."

Alexa couldn't find her voice. She was caught under the gaze of this sinister predator, one who wouldn't release her until his ominous intentions were completed with a sick satisfaction. She felt the photograph slither from underneath her fingers as Vergil grasped it into his.

"You want to know something about me, Zendaya?" He moved his eyes back to her frightened state, taking much joy in the quickness of her sweet breathing and the crease between her head as she scowled those fiery eyes at him. Vergil knew it was all an act, when in the inside she was quivering in fear, awaiting his mischievous tricks.

Vergil placed the photo back down without breaking his eyes from her. He moved in closer, their bodies inches from each other. His empty hand slid sensually up her arm, sending unwanted shivers throughout Alexa's body. She enjoyed the way Vergil touched her and craved for more. Much more. His hand stopped at the curve of her slender neck, his thumb adding heated friction as it brushed across her collarbone.

"I don't like sharing."

Alexa swallowed, her hand folding into a tight fist. She was at the edge, fighting to resist the temptation, but Vergil had this affect on her she couldn't simply shake away. His words had a much deeper meaning than how they presented themselves to be. They reflected Vergil's possessive character and what lurked behind the shadows Alexa only knew. She was a captive under his authority.

His slave.

Alexa stiffened as Vergil pulled her toward him, his lips as soft as a feather as he grazed her pulp mouth. She couldn't help but part her lips and release a soft sigh, dragging in the spice of his aroma. It ran smooth, spiking up her wild senses.

Vergil seized her mouth and bit down on her bottom lip, a sharp canine piercing into her skin. Alexa gasped as the pain sharpened. He nibbled further and tore through her lip, leaving a small cut behind. Her eyes were at his lips as he pulled away, her desire flaring even greater at the sight of her blood staining his luscious mouth. Alexa reached up to touch them, but then her vision went suddenly hazy and found there to be only air as she brought them back to focus.

It took but a second to realize Vergil had left her there, vanishing in the heat of the moment and Alexa had to admit, she never felt so alone.

**A/N: I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter! Was It Cruel To End It So Suddenly? :P I Know, But Don't Worry There Will Be Plenty More To Come. ;)**

**Don't Forget, Take A Moment To Review Please! ^_^**


	11. Bone Garden

**A/N: Thank You To All Of Those Who Continue To Review. Though My Updates Aren't as Quick As I Wish Them To Be, Thanks For Being Patient, Or If You're Pounding The Keyboard, Enraged With My Slow Progress, I Deeply Apology! xD **

**Hope This Chapter Is Worth Your While, Enjoy!**

**Within Temptation**

_11. Bone Garden_

_It's Feeling Hot Outside Lately And I'm Not Alone. Feels Like I'm Back Inside Your Hell._

Outside the sun beamed beautifully cracking through the dark clouds inwardly hovering above Alexa's head. She looked up toward the sky, the puffy white clouds floating softly across, until her eyes fell from the peaceful scenery and back down to the parched grass streaked across the front lawn.

The inside of the mansion may have looked quite remarkable, but the exterior was a giant mess. It obviously needed proper alterations, to the flaking white coat of paint and down to its brittle shell. Still, the house was a sight worth beholding. Her choice of an outstanding prospect was the front veranda in which she stood. The house was surrounded by a wooden railing all around, each break decorated with brilliant large pillars that molded the crowning in place. She hadn't wandered around the entire patio, but she found it to be quite peaceful to be out front absorbing nature's fresh air, no matter the circumstances.

She leaned against the frail railing, the timber far too tender to suppress any heavy pressure, but she could've cared less if it crumbled beneath her feet now. She actually wouldn't mind a drastic fall to the ground, as long as it promised a break in the ache and frustration. She propped a foot on the bottom stoop of the fencing, not taking much thought for the crackling that tried to warn her it had been just ready to give in.

She couldn't help but reach up, gliding her finger across the fresh tear along her bottom lip. It stung at the brief contact, tingling sensitively. Her face timidly rushed up in pink, tinting her soft cheeks. She couldn't halt the undeniable pounding of her heart as the scene played in her head, seizing her in an unbreakable spell. The images flooded her mind as if she were there, captivated within his presence and scared that if she chose to touch him, he would slip right through the tips of her fingers.

The bite definitely caught her off, leaving butterflies fluttering in the walls of her stomach. How was she supposed to act after all that? She shouldn't let such pleasing emotions surface so recklessly and her overactive imagination didn't help at all. She cursed to herself. When did she become so shallow? She hadn't known Vergil for even a week and was already battling a fit of overwhelming emotions, not even she could properly explain.

The file was far from her mind. For now she was satisfied. Finding out her peculiar ability and cursed eyes wasn't just a quirk that made her a complete psycho, but it had been hereditary. Her father had the same unwanted gift. She was still suspicious about Vergil and his real intentions, but she didn't ponder on it.

'_I don't like sharing…'_ Those words repeatedly breathlessly in her head, his voice seeming inches away. Her lip throbbed dejectedly, as she bit down unable to stop the surge of enjoyment from coursing through her.

Averting her eyes straight to the blue sky, she saw a crow fly relatively close by. It took a smooth landing on the roof directly above her and she could hear the tapping of its tiny clawed feet as it hopped around, noisily squawking away. Her face crinkled irritably and, in a soothing rotation, began to rub her aching temples.

Engrossed in the birds continuous ranting, she hadn't taken note of the heavy drop in temperature. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled up warily and arms rapidly tingled into stiff chills.

Alexa immediately stopped what she was doing; very much aware of the gloomy presence she'd grown to tolerate and live with since she was a child sleeping with teddy bears and nightlights. She tried to allow the lonesome spirit to flow past her, but whoever it had been seemed to linger closely by, scrutinizing her.

She turned just slightly, picking up the stiffness of her surroundings. She cautiously propped her elbow up, knuckles pressing against her cheek. After finding nothing out of the ordinary but a crooked splinter of wood hanging loosely over the edge, she released a steady breath seeking for a distraction, a break from the eerie backdrop seasoning the property.

A sound spiked, invading her ears. A child's laughter broke through the serene of dawn, leaving it now gloomy and unsettling. The little spirit drew near as the wooden panels cried at the hit of each stomp. One step cutoff mid-stride and before Alexa knew it, she felt a sharp pain strike her lower back and her feet doubled over one another, sweeping right from under her.

Instinctively, Alexa pushed her arms out in front of her gripping the crippled railing in her hands to prevent herself from falling. However, her weight proved to be unendurable against the brittle fencing and it crackled loudly as it snapped right out from underneath her. She was going down; body a frigid mess and gravity her worst enemy as she plummeted like a rock would in water.

Just as quick as it started, she was immediately halted in place, slouching over an arm in blue clad and golden trimming. Alexa already knew who it was. She grunted breathlessly at the pinning grip, her hair falling over her face.

Hearing the childish laughter once more, she looked up, peering behind the strands of her dark mane. In front of her was a little boy, appearing to be no older than 5. His short blonde hair spiked out from beneath his hat, swinging across his forehead as the wind rushed by. Alexa had been able to see right through him and to the trees behind him as the sunlight rendered his body clearly transparent.

The kid looked startled, all joy draining from his round face as his eyes widened at the sight of Vergil. The little thing looked about ready to cry and he then ran off into the trees, his soul vanishing into thin air.

"You scared him off," Alexa said, still slumped over Vergil's arm. She found her feet and placed them on the floor, looking ahead at the forest where the boy had scurried away.

"He shouldn't be pouncing on my property." Vergil dropped his arm from her. Alexa observed the way his fingers skimmed across the texture of her blouse, the stroke leaving her frozen for a brief moment. She hoped he didn't notice the staggering intake of breath before she released it smoothly from her nostrils and, thankfully, he wasn't paying much attention. His mind boiled at the destruction of his patio.

"Sorry…my phantoms enjoy tormenting me," Alexa said, dusting herself off. "They come and go."

Vergil planted his empty arctic orbs on her. The silence hadn't been entirely painful, but it wasn't comfortable either. Alexa awkwardly crossed her legs to and fro, rubbing her arm. He was staring at her again and she felt like an animal imprisoned within a cage. He made her feel extremely self-conscious and vulnerable.

To her left, she saw the noisy crow again, landing on the midst of the dead grass. It began picking at the dry stock, cawing soundly and it looked straight at her. Its eyes held no meaning; they were almost lifeless, looked sad even.

Alexa fixed her gaze on Vergil, who hadn't quit with the obnoxious gawking. She began to focus on him. There was a reason behind everything. So what was it that Vergil hid so deeply behind his bitter blues?

She was very inquisitive when it came to this man and the further she had fallen the more she wanted to know about this half-man, half-demon, but the answers would remain unclear.

"Come." Vergil snatched her wrist, locking her possessively in his hand. He dragged her roughly beside him as the floorboards creaked at each heavy step treading to the backyard.

"Where are you taking me?" Alexa stepped off the patio and onto the thirsty land. She looked back to the mansion, the lonely foundation becoming smaller and smaller as Vergil maneuvered them into the depths of the gloomy trees.

She didn't receive a straightforward answer until he purposely pulled her ahead of him, halting as the destination was drawn out in front of them.

"This must be what's taking the life out of the poor grass." Alexa eyed the depressing scenery. The tombstones decorated the ground like flowers. "You would think it'd make great fertilizer…"

The graveyard wasn't very large, but there were plenty of burials filling each of the five rows. She didn't want to know what or who was buried there. She refused to acknowledge such details. It was inappropriate to pry on the lives of strangers, especially corpses of the unknown.

"Welcome to my garden." Vergil brushed past her and stepped on the crisp soil. He placed himself in the center before rotating his body to face her, impatiently waiting for Alexa to follow. She was hesitant at first, but soon continued forward, unknowingly aware of what she was about to get herself into. Though, in the back of her mind there an anxious little voice trying to get her to stop. Alexa wouldn't listen to it, almost accepting what was to come, or rather, hoping what she thought would erupt wouldn't. She prayed silently.

Noticing how slow she was walking, Vergil hastily appeared next to her. Alexa was shoved to the ground, his tight grip still holding her arm up. Her legs folded underneath her, the soil of small rocks and dirt scraping against them as she fell.

"What the f-"

"Awaken them," he ordered, releasing her.

Alexa gave him the angriest look she could muster, hoping he had received the message of how ludicrous the entire idea was. "I won't do that!"

"I'm not giving you the option to choose," Vergil spoke grimly. "I'm commanding you to."

She attempted to rise back to her feet, but found it incapable to do so under his nasty gaze. "I won't do it," Alexa repeated rigidly. Damn him and his ability to possess people to tremble at his feet with such a striking pair of sinister eyes. "It's a reckless ritual. One stutter and everything could go wrong. I won't risk it!" she told him.

"Then focus and control it. You rely on anger to trigger your powers when you know all too well the dire consequences that may follow," he stated. "You shouldn't let those merciless spirits harass you…"

"So that's what this is about," Alexa said.

"You need to learn how to protect yourself," Vergil said. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but pressed his lips together in closure.

Alexa knelt to the ground, taking his words into consideration. She looked over at the face of a gravestone, and it read, 'Amelia Glass'. No further information was present, simply those two words.

"Summon her. Now," he demanded.

Alexa placed her hands into the dirt, scraping apprehensively with the tips of her fingers. She could feel his intimidating presence hovering closely behind her. She pulled her eyes shut, forehead creasing in deep concentration.

Vergil watched as she began mumbling softly to herself, pressing her palms deeper into the toughened mud. It fell silent for a moment. Looking around, a swift breeze whipped past spiraling up a tornado of debris. Uncertain if the action was created by her, he turned his head to darkening sky.

The wind whirled through Alexa's hair, sprawling it out like the tresses of medusa. She had been pulled into the pit of her awakening mind. Everything around her vanished and she was alone. The world had gone murky and eerie. A gold ribbon danced across her vision as if daring her to grab on.

'_Amelia?'_ Alexa called out. Abruptly, the golden strip froze and the bottom went up in flames. It shot up, eating every last thread it could consume. As the very last tip burned away, a startling face popped out, screaming right into Alexa's face. The ear-piercing cry from Amelia had her mouth agape in a noiseless yelp. The woman's distorted face continued to stare, her eyes stabbing hatefully into Alexa. Her features were quite shocking. Her skin sagged and wrinkled, eyes pitch black and her mouth was tight in a snarl, teeth appearing to be black and filthy. She had a foul stench that had Alexa's stomach churn in displeasure.

Alexa began to have difficulty catching her breath as if someone had their hands around her neck and she could not release herself from them. She began to panic, fearing if her heart hammered any faster it'd puncture right through her chest.

"Stop!"

Her psychedelic trance shattered like glass and Alexa was pulled back into reality. Her vision filled with light and the ground stopped shaking. Alexa found herself staring up into a familiar pair of cerulean eyes. She saw a flash of concern stir through them, but as it appeared they settled back into their frozen state, concealing all emotion.

"Told you…" Alexa's chest rose rapidly up and down, regaining her lost oxygen. "…it was a bad idea." Her body was hot and drenched with a blanket of sweat.

"We have much worse circumstances at the moment. It seems the sky is dying…"

**A/N:**

**Don't Forget Glide Your Fingers Along The Keys And Leave Me An Awesome Review C: I Would Really Appreciate It, Thank You! More Reviews Equal Plenty More Motivation And Faster Updates. ^~^**


	12. Darkness Surrounding

**A/N: Last Chapter Must've Been Tiresome To Read Since I Didn't Receive Many Reviews, But It's Totally Fine! xD I Find Myself Doing The Same When Things Become Boring In A Story. :P I Hope That Not All Of You Have Completely Decided To Abandon Me Yet, It'd Be A Shame. D:**

**So, Maybe This Chapter Will Spark Up Your Interest Again!**

**Within Temptation**

_12. Darkness Surrounding_

_They Still Breathe. Come Join Us. Smell The Burning Embers, Time Flickering Away._

Alexa slid a hand across the sweaty mess on her forehead, moving sticky hair aside. Her chest continued to rise in deep intakes as she fought to regulate her breathing. It was beginning to seem impossible as her lungs refused to sustain themselves, gasping at the very sight of the dying sky.

"What's happening?" She managed to huff out between rapid pants. Finding her neck to be of no use to keep her head up, she let it fall becoming impatient with her oxygen-demanding organs.

"They're coming to us," Vergil said. "How daring of them." He had kneeled beside Alexa, his arm around her shoulders to keep her up. "You're quite bold yourself," he added.

"No thanks to you, _master._" Alexa moved forward, hunching away from his support. She became lightheaded shortly after, black dots bombarding and crafting a storm in her vision. To steady her spinning head, she was quick to grasp on to the nearest resting post.

She blinked away the groggy quake, feeling whatever she had tightly gripped stiffen into dry ice.

"My arm isn't a stress toy you could take your anger out on." Alexa hadn't realized her deadly nails were pinning Vergil's skin like teeth. She loosened her grasp, mumbling an apology in response.

"You said they're coming after us," Alexa recollected herself and stood. "Who's they?" She glanced over at him. She immediately withdrew her eyes, something on the ground catching her attention. She pointed a finger at what she witnessed. Vergil followed.

"That would be a hand," he uttered in response. Sprouting from the ground was the crippled and dead hand of the old woman she'd tried to resurrect, the one who also tried to choke her to death.

"She has great hands." Alexa rubbed her sore throat, all too relived to have gotten Amelia's hands off her or else she'd be a rotting corpse.

"In other words, great for killing," Vergil said. "I wonder if all these poor souls were murderers…" He glanced over the rest of the graves.

"They must be since I'm standing beside one," Alexa claimed.

Vergil stared at her, his eyes narrowing grimly. "If I'm not mistaken this happens to be the fifth time I've saved your puny life."

"Fourth time!" She corrected. "That mishap on the patio doesn't-" She made a gesture with her hand, "…doesn't count." She grinned triumphantly. He could've just let her fall. It wouldn't have harmed her in any fatal way, just a few cuts and bruises anybody could shake off.

"You're a strange woman," he declared.

Alexa peeked over at him from behind her bangs. His eyes fell to her cut lip and they lingered there for a long while. She tensed, her toes curling out of nervousness as he took a step toward her.

"Just so we're clear-I didn't read a single thing in that file." Vergil held his hand up, silencing her as she opened her mouth to speak back. "Your father I already knew about. He saw me that day he came to drop off your gift…and nearly threatened me at the same time."

That sparked Alexa's attention. "What did he say?"

"Nothing of great importance," he said. "Just a couple warnings and guidelines…"

She motioned him with her hand to continue. Vergil seemed a bit annoyed by it. "There's not much to discuss. He just wants to make sure his little girl is in good hands."

"Oh yes, I'm sure your every fathers dream," she answered sarcastically. "Especially someone who bites…" She mumbled under her breath.

"Really? Then it shouldn't be a problem. You seemed to enjoy it."

Alexa felt her cheeks unpleasantly flare into the striking color of a crimson rose. She turned her face elsewhere, then only to have Vergil capture her chin between two icy fingers and force her to look back at him.

"What happens between us, stays between us, understood?" He stated.

She replied in a blank tone, "Yes, sir."

Both their figures became shadowed by the mysterious smog that had occupied the sky. Vergil released her as they both averted their eyes to the gray clouds.

Also, out the corner of her eye, Alexa found the haze had begun to surround them as well. The trees and solid ground were impossible to distinguish through the thick fog. It was enclosing them into a tight space as it swirled closer and closer toward their standing forms.

"You never answered what this was," Alexa said as they stood with their backs facing one another. She pressed into him as the fog circled around her feet and ankles. She failed to kick them away as they proceeded up her legs. "Vergil!"

"Let it consume you. There's no way out of it now," he finally replied. "The Oracle of Flame loves his guests brought to him. Though, he's only making it easier for us."

"So, he doesn't plan on killing me in this mess?"

"No, how much fun would that be?"

They locked eyes for a moment. Alexa was first to break the contact. "Great. This is just the beginning!"

"Don't worry. It'll get better the further we go," Vergil expressed calmly.

"Maybe for you," she grumbled. "You run with demons. I'm still new at this…"

"Hm," his throat hummed.

The mist twirled gracefully around Alexa's shoulders and up her neck, as vines would around a tree. It nearly covered her entire body, the fog snuggling her like a stuffed animal. She drew in a mouth full of air as her vision drowned in absolute darkness. Her ears felt as if she'd stuffed cotton in them. It had muffled out any fragment of sound.

The wind picked up around her, becoming as frantic as a tornado. Then_, _she felt the suffocating air fall, leaving her. Right way, she was feeling much lighter.

Alexa narrowed her brown eyes as the fog began to diminish ever so elegantly in waves. She picked up her arm, a thread of smoke slipping through her fingers as she raised her small hand.

The mist finally uplifted, clearing and revealing the scenery in which Alexa now stood in.

"This place…" She looked around, immediately recognizing the area. Something crunched beneath her shoe as she took her first step. Alexa dusted dirt aside, finding a scrap of a once functional piece of the human skeleton, now brittle and soft. She didn't know the exact bone structure, but no matter the lifeless finding, it made her feel uneasy.

"People would be joyful to return to the place where they first met one another." Vergil appeared beside her.

"I find it grim and unpleasant," Alexa muttered.

The edifice that had been left in ruins remained the same. Despite the bodies that hadn't been devoured by fire, the horrible smell that once resided there no longer spoiled her nose. There was something else that didn't quite fit either. Alexa was perplexed. It was like standing on the set of her mother's favorite TV show 'I Love Lucy', nothing but black and white. The only remaining colors were their appearances alone that stood out like two clowns in outer space.

"Time is limitless in the demon world," Vergil said. "Life is eternal. Suffering is forever."

She stared at him for a brief second, before he moved from her line of vision, her eyes again picking up their colorless surroundings. Across the room was a rather large, yet broken glass window, the surface stained with rusty scorched markings from the fire that demolished its once smooth façade.

It was then, while peering outside and witnessing the same gloomy mist, she remembered something. Deep within her thoughts, a voice rang in a low, wary tone. The girl that started this unfortunate event in the first place appeared in the clouds of Alexa's mind, Rebekah.

'_It burnt down a year ago…_ _How it started is still a mystery…'_

"Demons…" The word slipped through Alexa's lips. "This isn't how I pictured Hell." She glanced around the dull backdrop.

"We're not exactly standing in the Underworld. This is simply an arranged domain the Oracle of Flame has chosen for himself and loyal followers," Vergil explained, picking up a complete set of phalanges from within the filth. "It's what they call _home._"

"Shouldn't they have stayed in there fiery pit of a home?" She questioned, kicking some loose dust into the air.

"What do demons feed upon?" He asked, returning to his feet and turning to her.

Alexa's forehead wrinkled in concentration. She began tapping a finger against her chin. "I'm going to take a wild guess…flesh?" She replied mockingly, as it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Wrong."

Her face fell. "Dead animals then?" Vergil shot a glare her way.

"They feed off fear, ghost girl."

Alexa's chest rumbled with a dry chuckle. "That's a new one…" Her lips twitched into a smirk. "I'm surprised you're still here then considering you're a demon- I don't radiate fear of any kind so you can't feed off me."

Vergil ignored her ridiculous statement. "Demons are manifested by fear."

"I thought they descended from the act of sin…" she said.

"Those would be the Seven Hells. You're aware of the seven deadly sins, correct? They are simply jailors, in charge of those who commit indulgence in the heart of selfishness. They may wander the human world as well but they are of low rank, nothing but a nuisance to the greater powers of Hell."

Alexa raised her brows. "Does that mean hell has different leaders governing individual parts depending on their source of power…?"

"Precisely, and that's where fear comes in," Vergil continued. "Fear's a catalyst to suffering. When one dies and falls into the demon world they are tormented by their unwanted pain. They struggle to end the plague but it's a useless fight, so what must they do?" He asked her.

"They must accept it…?" Alexa uttered slowly, unsure of what to say. This wasn't supposed to turn into a lecture, but a sight of intense demon slaughtering where they would finally obtain the first gemstone, thus becoming a step closer to Vergil's soulless body. A step closer to the end.

A flicker ignited from her peripheral. Her head snapped to the side, only to find nothing unusual in its place. Her mind was beginning to play tricks on her.

"They must face their fear and seek salvation." Alexa brought her attention back to Vergil, his voice breaking through her wary thoughts.

"How do they reconcile?" She asked him.

"If one truly desires deliverance, they must become what they fear most…" Alexa took note of his body as it suddenly tensed, his hand tightly clenching Yamato. Vergil wasn't looking at her; he was looking at who stood behind her.

A ghostly applause filled the room in a slow, rhythmic pace, the hands belonging to that of a single man.

"You have such a way with words, son of Sparda! Did you acquire that from your father, too?"

**A/N:**

**Please Don't Forget To Review! I Feel As If I've Lost My Readers And It's not A Great Feeling :( **

**Thanks To Those Of You Who Have Continued To Leave Me Feedback And Added Me To Your Alerts And Favorites, Greatly Appreciated. ^~^**


	13. Eye Of The Storm

**Within Temptation**

_13. Eye Of The Storm_

_I Have No Regrets. I Have No Remorse. And If You Falter, I Won't Let You Down._

He was on fire.

It was astonishing. His hair was as bright as the chipping red polish on Alexa's fingernails. She was definitely awed by his beauty. The man had a Mohawk blazing on the top of his head, undeniably alive and swaying in orange, reddish flames. His crimson locks had been pulled back into a simple ponytail, exposing the exotic tattoos that trailed up his neck and along his sharp facial features.

This deadly creature was not the one she had seen in the books. He was a man with treacherous intentions, a demon with a blackened heart. His ginger cat eyes gleamed, his lips curving into a wicked smirk as all attention was aimed toward him.

His eyes fell on her, the girl who could see the dead. She didn't even have time to blink as he dashed in front of her, causing her breath to get caught in her throat.

"You must be Alexa." He snatched her hand, taking it swiftly in his. "You may call me, Aidan."

Her eyes were vacant as she allowed him to peck the base of her palm with his lips. He lingered there for a moment longer, softly blowing on her smooth skin. His breath came out in a wisp of flames like a gust of wind. It tenderly warmed her, sending a frenzy of emotions that scorched her entire body.

Alexa swallowed. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her, reading her like a hawk.

"Hmm…How interesting," he muttered, eyes flaring with satisfaction, yet she saw a glint of disapproval flash into them as well. "It's been a lifetime since I've seen a heart such as yours." He lowered her hand. "It's intriguing, yet disgusting." He let go.

Alexa didn't know if she should be flattered or offended. She had to be more on the displeased side, considering he'd practically peaked into her soul. Something she would've never allowed anyone to do.

She rubbed her hand. The skin had already begun to prickle irritably, flushing in red. "Is something wrong with my heart?" She asked.

"You should know, you own it." Aidan smirked. "There are many emotions, a bundle of mixes, that you're having a hard time setting straight."

Vergil, who'd remained silent ever since the fire bearer entered, finally spoke up.

"Save the intellectual fortunes." His voice was sour. "You know what we're here for."

The flame answered, "Of course. But you must know, we give and take." He raised an authorized hand. Two silhouettes emerged from the shadows, one taking his right side, while the other stood on his left. They were his loyal wingmen.

Alexa immediately recognized the one on his right. She may not have been able to see his face, but his build and poise had her mind spilling glimpses of the night he had chased her in the alley, after he'd killed her manager, Roman. The man sensed her stare and peeked from underneath the shadow of his hood, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"A trade." The Oracle of Flame spread his arms out in front, silently gesturing to Alexa, who had not an idea of what was about to come.

Vergil protectively scooted over, shadowing the clueless girl in front of him. Her eyes were darting back and forth between the powerful men. Yamato was brought up as a shield, keeping her safely behind him and away from Aidan's greedy hands.

"There will be no such thing," Vergil spat, eyes pinning the fiery man. "She belongs to me."

Alexa's eyes grew as wide as saucers, gawking at the blue demon. What the hell was he trying to prove?

"I own her," Vergil added. He was looking at her. She noticed his azures soften. She felt her chest tighten as she stared back, quite frankly, a tad horrified.

There was a gunshot. Vergil made a swift movement with his arm. _Clank. _The bullet met Yamato in a vibrant clash. A spark ignited between them and the pellet bounced elsewhere.

Someone grabbed a fistful of Alexa's dark hair. She yelped as she was pulled harshly back. An arm snaked around her neck and pressed down on her breathing tube. She began to curse and struggle, but immediately froze as something cold threatened to penetrate through her back.

"You have to be fuckin' kidding me…" Aidan's left hand man had her under his hold. He tightened his grip. She grimaced.

Suddenly, the man cried out. Alexa fell on her knees as he released her. She saw his forearm lying limp on the ground, the gun still firmly within his hand. She quickly pulled his fingers from around the trigger and took the firearm as the man continued to panic, blood spurning from his cut arteries.

Vergil appeared and savagely pierced Yamato into the man's torso. He gave a brutal twist to the demon's gut and pulled out, viciously and quickly, blood splattering out like a shower, and dotting Alexa's flabbergasted face. She turned away with half-shut eyes as Vergil made another slash, instantly decapitating him.

A violent war cry caught Alexa's attention. She was quick on her legs as she pulled upright, taking an aim at her aggressive shooter. She took a reckless shot, the incredible force shoving her off balance. She landed on her butt, her chest jolting with a gasp.

The man began yelling in upmost agony. The inferno round had penetrated his arm, bursting into flames as soon as it hit tissue. He seemed to be debating with himself, rather or not he should pull the bullet right from his flesh. The fire was winning. He unpleasantly dug two fingers into his open skin.

Alexa was appalled. To end the self-dissection, she raised the revolver for another blast, locking the hammer back. It clicked in place. Her finger curled around the trigger. She took as close as an aim to his head at best she could. Her shaking arms were not helping. She decided his chest proved to be the much easier approach.

Aidan flashed before her as she pulled the trigger. It messed up her shot, the bullet shooting at the broken ceiling. He threw her fragile body over his shoulders.

Wild to fight back, Alexa smashed a hand upon his face, digging and piercing her lady claws into his skin. He screamed out and threw her off him in a bone-crushing body slam to the solid ground. She tried to move, but her body's protesting seized her. The world was spinning.

"You're a fierce little woman, aren't you?" Aidan's flames bombarded her vision as he hovered over her restless body. Both his hands anchored her arms above her head, pinning her strictly down. "That's why I must take you, before the bitter one does," he smirked. "Then you belong to me."

She didn't want to know what he meant by that.

She dropped her head to the side. Her sight was foggy, but she picked up rapid movement. How come she hadn't noticed these demons before? Many of them appeared out of nowhere, materializing from the darkness.

Vergil was up against countless numbers of Aidan's soldiers. He cut and killed at such an inhumane speed. She'd never seen him move so gracefully with each sharp swing. It was mesmerizing.

Why couldn't she be as powerful as him?

The demons cries of defeat filled the room's air, sounding the gory scene. Their efforts of bringing him down were of no use. It was suicide when facing a man like him.

Alexa wanted his power.

She felt Aidan's fingers dance across her hip bone, his other hand trailing the side of her face.

"You have wonderful features, but you lack expression…" He moved his hand up her shirt, caressing the softness of her skin. His touch was hot and rough. "…I want more fire."

Alexa began to squirm, anger rising. "Get off me!" She tried to get a good strike with her fist, but he was quick to restrain her. Her legs weren't of much help either. They wriggled underneath his weight as worms would in a mud hole. "You-hmph!" His lips collided with hers. Both arms were locked at her sides, preventing her from lashing out.

He took a bite at her lip with his ravenous teeth. She groaned dejectedly, her lips parting in anguish. She tried to move away, but Aidan snapped her head aggressively back to him, his hand squeezing her cheeks into pudgy mounds. The tip of his silky tongue glazed her bottom lip, irritating her most recent cut. The action continued down her neck and to the arc of her collarbone, frequent nibbles scorching certain spots.

Jittery hands tightened in fistfuls of dirt. Alexa's skin steamed like an angry bull. Her eyes in helpless slits, they met with familiar deadly azures across the room that unquestionably reflected the core of her burning rage. The half-man was not happy with what he was witnessing.

She couldn't stop him from what he'd done next.

The ice stilled all movement, the fire dying with frost. His eyes seemed to plant themselves in her mind, seeking deeper and deeper. It was all she was seeing, the cold all she was feeling. The scene sunk into tunnel vision, like falling into a pit, she was diminishing.

It all went into darkness, until her body pulsed with power. His power. It was coursing through her veins as Vergil entered her body, making it his own. She felt light. Remarkable. Powerful.

Aidan recoiled, eyes widening as he stared into her eyes that began to glow dangerously. The shade of her brown irises changed into the bitter storms that belonged to the son of Sparda. The woman's lips curled into a crooked smirk. At the same time he saw the cold face of the man who'd took possession of her.

Both yelling in unison, their spirits combined, Vergil pulsed into Devil Trigger.

The Oracle of Flame cried out as the demonic aura burst out like an explosion, shredding everything in its path. The fire demon shot across the room, his human skin becoming destroyed and no longer concealing his true side. He, too, had now ruptured into his devil form.

"FOOLS!" Aidan roared. His massive form towered over them. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS ACT! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS SOON AS I MEND THIS DESPICABLE BURN!" A portal opened up and he was quick to soar into it, leaving the damage and trash behind. He didn't spare another glance as the wormhole swallowed him whole.

Now on her feet, Alexa examined her body. She was still herself, but the monstrous skin was visible within the transparent layer, Yamato clasped within her right hand.

Then, the cuts started. Her skin had begun to split open.

**A/N:**

**Please Take A Moment To Review! Feedback Makes Me An Extremely Happy Person! Thank You! **^~^


	14. So Cold

_A/N: Thank you all for the Favs, alerts, and adds. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Within Temptation<strong>

_14. So Cold_

_You're So Cold, But You Feel Alive. Lay Your Hand On Me One Last Time._

Pain biting into her skin, Alexa dropped to her knees. She threw her arms around herself, as if hugging her tearing body would vanquish it all away.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, blood flooding across her vision.

Vergil's dark power was overwhelming her. It was too much for her mere human shell to handle, the demonic energy breaking her bit by bit.

Alexa shoved him out, the intensity of the force knocking the breath out of her. Shooting her arms out in front of her, palms smacking into the filth, she spat blood, body quivering uncontrollably. She dropped on the ground, struggling to keep her eyes open as they threatened to bury her into a deep slumber, vision cloudy and troubling.

From the wavering sight, Vergil was found looking just as bad as she appeared. Beads of sweat rained down his pale completion, chest falling up and down with each catch of air. He forced his frail body up but failed. All his tremendous vigor swept right from under him, leaving the malevolent half-demon disgraceful and unpleasantly vulnerable.

Vergil groaned, face tight in an irritably scowl. He turned directly to Alexa, her still body stirring an unusual panic in him. With her eyes sealed shut, he'd thought for sure she'd gone lifeless. She then opened her light brown orbs, staring faintly back at him.

"Hello there." she uttered, a weak smile breaking across her face. She cringed as if it hurt to make such a soft expression. She'd tried to move her body though. It refused to twitch even slightly. Everything hurt. Everything ached like she'd been jumped by some ruthless gang. Like her entire body had gone to sleep only her mind was still wide awake.

She attempted another push up but barely made onto her knees before she collapsed, earning an additional mouthful of dirt. With a boost of his superior speed, Vergil came to kneel beside her. A grunt rumbled in his throat as he landed, a hand entangling itself in the roots of his hair. He moved his eyes shut, aiming to rid the bothersome fatigue.

"Stupid woman." Vergil scoffed, a sharp blue peeking at her.

Alexa brushed off the comment, too beaten to argue. She cradled dirt between the spaces of her fingers, watching it fall like sand in an hourglass. "I don't understand you." she whispered, voice raspy and cracked.

"You aren't supposed to." he said, releasing Yamato from his grasp. "If you expected this to be some bonding experience, you're wrong."

Alexa licked her chapped lips. "Then what was that just now?"

Vergil simply stared, tough eyes skimming over the gashes painted across her body. He took a halt at her face where several cuts marked the flawless skin that once was.

"I saw your eyes, Vergil. They don't lie." she softly spoke. Her eyes narrowed into slits before she could not lift her lids any longer, sealing them shut.

Alexa could not gasp; only hold her breath as Vergil had unexpectedly risen her off the ground, sitting her upright, the solid wall supporting much her weight as she leaned back into it.

"You think I enjoy seeing you weak and helpless?" Vergil hovered over her, so closely she could feel the warmth of his breath.

"Sort of." Alexa stated. "I don't think you liked the way Aidan was touching me either." She said into his eyes that remained ominous, a hint of softness rounding the irises.

"Of course I didn't." Vergil growled. He turned his head away, unwilling to look her straight in the eye.

Alexa must've lost her mind because she didn't stop to think twice before she acted, allowing impulse to propel her. She reached up to caress his pale cheek, not entirely caring if it resulted in him pushing her away or in the worst case, snapping her arm barbarically in two.

Much to Alexa's surprise, Vergil didn't even flinch. He sat motionless in the silent, colorless atmosphere. She drew a finger down the strong curve of his jaw then back up to stroke his soft cheek.

"I hated every moment of it." Vergil spoke, venom dripping from his words. "…the way his filthy hands roamed your body…pinning you down like another one of his whores…" His lips parted in a snarl.

Alexa dropped her hand as soon as his burning blues connected with hers. A breath whistled passed her lips as Vergil pulled her closer to him, her battered legs curling around his waist.

Vergil's lips brushed across the nape of her neck. She buried her blushing face in his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. Both his hands made its way underneath her top. He settled them at her hips where he motioned his thumbs in smooth circles.

Alexa sighed.

"What is it?" Vergil rasped in her ear.

"There you go again, tempting me." she exclaimed.

"Is that a bad thing?" His hands ventured up her sides and to her back. "I'm trying to prove a point."

"What point? That you're a devious devil?"

"The only devious one here is you, woman. And as if I wasn't clear enough before, let me restate something…"

Alexa leaned back, her glossy eyes traveling up to his face. Light chocolate eyes linked with icy blue orbs.

"You're mine to keep."

She sucked in a breath of air as Vergil leaned down, butterflies madly erupting within the pit of her stomach, heat rushing to her cheeks like a soft flame to her skin.

Heart racing like never before, she watched Vergil's strong face as he continued to move in. Alexa swallowed, gnawing at her bottom lip. Each second was a daunting beat in her ears, playing along the strings of her heart. His lips grazed the surface of her subtle cheek, teasing and creating fire under his cool touch.

"I heard everything you said to Arkham …in the library." Vergil whispered darkly. His tender hands found their way to her narrow shoulders, one of them knitting into the tangled waves of her dark mane and embracing the back of her slender neck.

Alexa nervously chuckled, eyes captured within his messy snow white tresses. "You weren't supposed to hear that." she muttered breathlessly, the fire already making its way to her chest as she pressed further against him.

"I can't say I agreed with your words." Vergil brushed his forehead with hers. "After all, I am a demon. Our hearts are black." His royal blues held no sinister presence, glistening with only serene waves. "And I'm warning you now, I'm not the most gentlest of lovers."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." she whispered, looking at his strong lips. He ran his wet tongue along the dry surface, leaving his lips slightly parted as they came to sweep along hers. Her heart right about stopped, breath freezing in her lungs.

Vergil captured her lips in a smooth, fervent kiss. No nibbling. No biting. She kissed him back, her lips molding perfectly with his as they moved together so sensually. Her hands slipped up his chest, spreading her fingers along his jaw and cheeks and pulling him further into her. She parted shortly to recapture lost breath, her head spinning feverishly. Alexa was completely taken back as Vergil crashed his lips down on her again, hands fondling and pulling wildly at her hair.

Vergil licked savagely at her bottom lip, demanding she allow him in. Alexa kept her lips sealed shut. He growled, receiving a mischievous smirk from the corpse riser.

Suddenly, a yelp escaping Alexa's lips, Vergil had her pinned down on her back, her arms and legs clutching onto him for dear life. He hovered above Alexa's petite body, gliding a hand up her thigh and giving it a tight squeeze, while the other snaked up her curvy body. Alexa moaned against his lips, melting in the electric streaks that came with his fiery touches.

With another hungry lick of his tongue along her lip, Alexa finally gave in, parting her mangled lips and dancing her tongue across his in a tasteful battle. She clicked the tip of her tongue against his. Vergil grunted in her mouth, digging nails in her skin.

Alexa gripped tightly onto him, another satisfying sound escaping her throat. Her lips were left cold as his mouth abruptly left hers. She craned her head to the side, allowing the callous devil to nibble on the soft flesh of her neck. Vergil flicked his tongue back and forth, taking greedy bites, suckling and caressing preciously.

"Vergil…"Alexa sighed contently, running shaky hands in his hair. He picked up her legs, straddling them around his waist. He trailed further down, using his untamed tongue to mark a wet path down to her collarbone.

Alexa squirmed underneath him as his mouth drew closer and closer to her luscious female mounds. She called his name once again. Vergil pulled back, leaving her crimson and breathing relatively hard. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision focusing and connecting with the lustful blues above her.

Alexa tightened her hold around Vergil's waist as he pulled her up from the floor. She shifted comfortably in his lap. He groaned.

She suppressed a smirk. "Sorry."

"You better be." Vergil's raspy voice purred in her ear.

Alexa chuckled, nuzzling her face into his neck. His arms wrapped around her in a secure embrace, fixing her against him. She heard him exhale deeply, her skin chilling at the hit of his cool breath. She watched his shoulders fall in relaxation, the tension crumpling away.

Alexa looked up, staring into his powerful eyes. She reached forward to touch his peaceful face, but as soon as she made contact, she froze, eyes glazing in disbelief. Her fingers slipped right through him, grasping nothing but air. "You're-"

"Don't." Vergil stopped her breathlessly.

Alexa dropped her hand. Vergil strived to retrieve it, but not even power could help him now. He stared at his empty hands, his body wavering in transparence. She could see straight through him, his figure stirring like an illusion.

"The energy you used while you possessed my body must've caused the link to weaken even more." Alexa articulated quietly. She watched the blue devil, his brows wrinkled in absolute frustration.

Vergil clenched his teeth in an angry bite, incapable of grasping his father's precious keepsake off the ground. The blade sat lonely apart, away from his master.

"Here." Alexa reached out. "I'll get it for you."

"No!"

She jumped back. Vergil sighed, looking up at her sad eyes. Contact did not last long as Alexa averted her gaze, eyes hardening into a blank stare.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I guess I'm no different from you throwing tantrums."

Alexa breathed through her nose. She shook her head. "You don't have to apologize." She grazed his hand that'd finally solidified. She was more terrified than anything. The last thing she wanted to witness was Vergil disappearing completely.

"I'm sure there's plenty of time left." Vergil answered as if he'd read her mind. "There's no need to worry."

"I hope so."

White specks began floating around them, the air filling with a chilly waft. Alexa warily looked around. She exhaled sharply, her breath coming out in a puff of smoke.

"It's snowing…?" she proclaimed with uncertainty.

Someone cleared their throat. Alexa jolted up, frantically untangling herself from Vergil's waist. She took a hard crash to the ground, eyes darting back and forth until they found what they were looking for. Her eyes widened in both fright and amazement.

He wasn't entirely man, neither angel, nor demon. He was all one beautiful creation. A stunning pair of wings, made of ice and shining magnificently like crystal, enveloped around him. They fluttered lightly, a single ice feather breaking apart and swaying sadly into the air. It landed on the cruel ground and it withered away in specks of snow.

"Sorry to interrupt you two." The dark angel crossed his arms over the leather straps crisscrossing each other in a giant 'X' on his pale chest. His shoulders were protected by shields of fine armor, one side pointing dangerously up into spikes while the other lay polished with a smooth façade. "Son of Sparda, it's an honor." His arms formed in an "X", taking a firm bow.

"The Oracle of Frost." Vergil announced, standing up defensively.

"That's him?" Alexa said, continuing to stare at the extraordinary creature, who had praised Vergil in his presence.

The wielder of ice nodded. "I am Demetrius." His deep voice stated. The floor beneath his feet had crackled into solid ice and as he took a further step, that place too, had hardened into white frost. "I am aware of what it is you seek. You want it, I will give it to you."

All around the stunning winter demon, the snow swirled. His frosty sapphire hair spiked up incredibly like lethal spears. His ice-covered brows remained resting above the intense, cerulean spheres he possessed. There were light blue crescents marked upon his unblemished face, the tips starting at the corners of his eyes and arcing along his cheekbones until they curved, constructing the proper, elegant shape of the moon.

Vergil scowled. "For what price?"

"No price." Demetrius stated. "I am not here to fight."

"You're expecting us to trust you?"

Alexa sighed restlessly, struggling to return to her feet. Her legs refused to cooperate, wobbling back and forth like jelly. She fell back gracelessly, nearly slamming her head against the concrete wall.

Something materialized beside her, deadly talons striking the ground as it took form. Alexa gasped. The demon had wings as brilliant as the ice bearer and in his hand was a weapon, aimed and ready to attack.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading. And please, don't forget to review. :)  
><em>


	15. Trashed and Scattered

**A/n:** _Well it sure has been a while since an update, hasn't it? ;P I won't lie though, I nearly lost my motivation and didn't touch this chapter for a good while, but I managed to escape that little bubble of mine and finally finished chapter 15! :D Sorry for the wait! I hope I didn't lose any of you! D: Thanks yous to my reviewers, your feedback makes me incredibly happy :3**  
><strong>_

_And despite the wait, this chapter seemed to turn out relatively lengthy! You finally get a sneak peek of the evil mastermind behind the curtains and an epic moment of surprise!...or a rather devastating shock...Well, enjoy! ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Within Temptation<strong>

_15. Trashed and Scattered  
><em>

* * *

><p>The demon fell back with a stricken cry. From the tips of his talons and to the very last pearly feather on his back, he crumbled into a powder of silver and grime.<p>

It came in such a flash. Alexa would've missed the entire scene in a blink of an eye. She returned her gaze to the ice possessor. His solid ceruleans were unmoving as they rested on Vergil.

"He was not to harm her, half-demon," Demetrius stated with a soft exhale. "As I will mention again, my intent is to assist you." Two dark angels materialized on each of his sides, one of them daring to take a step forward. "Ezekiel, discard your arm." Demetrius ordered, and his subordinate did as he was told, plunging his double-edged blade into the earth.

Though, Vergil did not falter his position. He remained guarded, Yamato pointing dangerously at the passive dark angel. The blade stayed on the demon as he stepped to his left, and then continued at a careful pace, approaching Alexa. Ezekiel kneeled down to her level, but was cautious to keep a remote distance between them. He'd crossed his arms as Demetrius had done as a sign of revere and bowed.

Alexa parted her lips, but not a single word passed through them. He'd rendered her speechless. Or perhaps it was the fact that her energy was practically draining from her open wounds, consciousness peeling ever so far away from her grip. She didn't know how much longer she could hold herself together. She shifted her droopy eyes to Vergil.

She shot him a nod. "It's fine." she said. Vergil, however, was still reluctant.

"Trust me, son of Sparda," Demetrius said. "I am no hothead like my brother."

"And what of Lazarus? Did he not order you to kill her?" Vergil inquired sharply.

Demetrius averted his gaze to the angel on his left. "Ezra, if you may." He gestured, his palm facing up. "Lazarus is no greater than a bothersome minion of the demon world. I refused to follow his orders and, of course, he did not take it well." Demetrius stated. In the palm of Ezra's hand, an aura of frost formed in a wisp of air. It dissolved beautifully into a shimmering crystal. The sapphire stone was shaped in a triangle, each corner pinned with silver crescents. The diamond was fastened on a steel chain. "However, in return for sparing my life, he turned Aidan against my kingdom and I." The gemstone landed into his open hand. "Take it. It is what you desire."

Vergil lowered Yamato, the tip of the blade clicking against the bone of a skull. He sheathed his dark blade and returned it to his side. He reached out with a stretched arm. The blue gemstone sparkled in Demetrius' hand and rose on its own, hovering in midair. It slowly drifted to Vergil.

"In return for my gemstone though, you must agree to cooperate with me." Demetrius stilled the jewel, leaving it floating above Vergil's hand. "With nearly my entire kingdom ripped from me by the hands of my brother, I grow weak. I must gain the land of Sapphire back before it is too late. Aidan's power continues to increase and my soldiers alone are no match against his army."

Vergil didn't leave a moment to ponder on it. "We'll assist you. After all, we are after his gemstone." The oracle of Frost allowed his stone to fall into the half-demon's hand, but it slipped right through. It landed with a '_thunk' _to the ground.

"You're condition worsens, I see."

Alexa noticed Vergil's hand clench tightly with anger. She leaned forward, taking the gemstone in her grasp.

"I can assure you it will not be a problem." Vergil responded firmly with a grind of his teeth.

"Of course." Demetrius motioned Ezekiel with a nod and he assisted Alexa on her feet. "We shall return my quarters and discuss this in further detail."

Ezekiel scooped Alexa up as easily as picking up a baby. Vergil stayed behind them as Demetrius summoned a portal. For a moment they waited as it swirled from a dot to a massive wormhole. The Oracle of Frost sauntered right in, his image sinking into the dark purple waves. The rest of them soon followed through, all becoming consumed by shadows until they thrown into an entirely different region.

Alexa did not find it at all surprising to find that the area was made entirely of ice. It was ones typical ice palace, and they stood in the throne room. Large white pillars towered around them similar to the brilliant skyscrapers in Limbo City.

Ezekiel sat Alexa down, the cool stone feeling great against her battered skin and thrilled ache in her bones. She sighed contently, letting herself lay flat on her back, her eyes to the ceiling that had frozen into razor-sharp icicles. She dreaded the thought of one piercing straight through her torso and fidgeted uncomfortably in her place. She switched her gaze over to Vergil, who she'd caught staring back at her.

Immediately the heat rushed to her face. She couldn't help it. She found it nearly impossible to break away from those vigorous, cerulean storms of his. He was luring her in again, and he knew she couldn't fight the urge to resist. Especially after what had happened between them not even a minute ago. And quite frankly, it all seemed like a dream.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Alexa cursed inwardly at herself after she'd spoken. Her voice had stirred nervously, leaving an evident crack at the end. She noticed the way one corner of his lip rose in a mischievous and sinister manner. She also caught the evil glint in his eye. Vergil drew closer, leaving his gaze strictly on hers. Her heart began to hammer in rapid pulses.

"You fear me," said Vergil, his voice practically spilling with wicked satisfaction.

Alexa frowned. "Anyone would be intimidated by a hungry predator that looks about ready to swallow them whole."

His face turned serious once more, but the humor in his eyes remained. "I'm not hungry."

She swallowed as the chill of his finger ran up her arm and curled at her elbow. "Your eyes are."

"Oh, Zendaya. Your eyes, they deceive you."

Alexa didn't have the energy to respond to his obnoxious statement. Or the fact he'd called her by her first name. She merely squeezed her eyes shut, hissing swears and possible violent antics she'd loved to place harm on him. It included straggling, stabbing, and the wrath of her ghostly powers that would imprison him into endless torture. Yes, that sounded about right. And she would enjoy every moment of it with a glass of wine in one hand and his head in the other.

Vergil simply watched the little necromancer in amusement as she began to cackle like the wicked witch of the west.

Demetrius cleared his throat. "Shall we begin the healing process?"

"The sooner the better," said Vergil. "I think she's beginning to lose her mind."

"The demon realm makes a human act in such a way. Though, this girl is quite a peculiar one..."

Alexa began to swing the Oracle's gemstone around like a lasso. It slipped abruptly from her grip, sweeping through the air and knocking against the side of Ezekiel's head.

No one made a sound. Ezekiel didn't even flinch as the stone had struck him. His eyes remained sealed shut and hadn't faltered his position. A few moments later he'd bent down and retrieved the jewel, returning it silently to Alexa. She took it back in hand, anxiously waiting for a furious remark from the dark angel, but he said nothing and returned to his post.

Demetrius gestured Vergil to follow him to a white elongated table. On top, a map was laid down. He explained the division, north-the land of Ruby, and south-the land of Sapphire. Emerald, in the west and Diamond, in the east, though they weren't much of an importance, Demetrius stated Aidan's influence upon the land, most of it becoming destroyed by Aidan's spread of wildfire.

He began explaining the plan. "We'll bombard Aidan's castle-"

"Hey!" Alexa shouted at the demonic angel that had abruptly ripped her top off, leaving her nearly bare. She crossed her arms against her chest for coverage.

The lady demon hissed. "Must you fret, child!"

Demetrius cleared his throat. "Aura, let's be gentle with the human."

Aura growled. She emptied a capsule, pouring a turquoise liquid into a silver goblet. "Drink this, girl." She handed it over to Alexa. "It's a remedy for your wounds. You'll feel better in no time." she clarified as she caught the look on Alexa's face. Alexa was certain it had to be poison, but it was only a thought. What else would you find in the demon world besides blood and dismantled pieces of man? This place was a bloodfest.

Alexa gulped the fluid down in one swing, cringing disgustedly as it trailed down, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. But despite the nasty aftertaste, her body responded to the medicine in an instant. She watched in amazement as all her lesions closed up, some leaving behind rosy scars. All the pain had vanished into thin air. The weight on her chest had lifted and she felt as light as a feather.

Aura gave her a bundle of clothing. "Put these on." She took a couple steps back before kneeling to the ground. With a sharp, black nail, she threw a long, white line. It glowed for a moment before it shot up like a tower, creating a stone wall and giving Alexa much of the privacy she needed, like an own personal changing room.

Alexa stared at the wardrobe that was given to her. For a moment, she thought of jumping up and throwing the clothes right back in the woman's face. Alexa just sighed instead, discarding her torn attire and putting on the others. She now had on a black pair of ridiculous short shorts and a navy floral blouse that barely curled at her hip, but the back fell in a train that brushed at the back of her knees.

After pulling her hair up and slipping on her boots, she damped a wet cloth on her face, cleaning away all the dried blood. She was also given a holster that she had difficulty clipping on. The one she owned had snapped off and was no longer of much use to her. The new one was designed to be placed around her legs. There were so many loops and holes, she just didn't know which to slither her leg into.

With an aggravated huff, Aura, who'd been watching Alexa for quite some time, struggling over the straps, came over and lent her a helping hand.

Finally, after a frustrating preparation, Alexa stomped over to Vergil and Demetrius, her gun secured at her thigh. Both demon men were at a rather large glass window, looking to the land before them. Demetrius pointed to several places, and then shot straight ahead to the Aidan's territory. Alexa's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

The Oracle of Flame's kingdom was massive. It was lava land indeed. Alexa could practically smell the sulfur.

Aidan's fortress sat on its own island. Surrounding the entire fort and protecting its very foundation, was a gigantic ring of lava. It flowed, bubbling hotly into rivers of itself and dipping into the underground.

When Alexa looked close enough, she noticed the ground outside of Aidan's empire was nothing but molten rock and it spread out, consuming everything that it had touched. It was slowly eating away Demetrius' land. As fire hit ice it sizzled dangerously, shooting embers and sparks into the air.

"Master Demetrius, will we be able to succeed?" Ezekiel had spoken incredulously.

"We will fight until we can fight no more, brother." Demetrius did not break his gaze from the window. "We will not fight with pride, but with honor. And if we fall…" His beautiful crystal wings fluttered delicately.

"We fall with grace."

* * *

><p><strong>Violet POV<strong>

* * *

><p>She awoke in a panic, her arms and legs bonded by shackles that rattled as she squirmed. The very memory of her capture was solid in her mind. A man with multi-colored eyes had broken into her home, his face the picture of a nightmare. And there were <em>things.<em> Things she couldn't quite comprehend or believe there to be. They were creatures of the devil and the weapons they held made her scream and whimper like a baby.

Violet shook the memory away with a terrified cry. She stilled in her place, leaning her head back into the black concrete wall. She hadn't the slightest idea of where she was, except for this prison around her. The cell was filthy. A single bulb hung on the ceiling by a chain. It flickered occasionally, creating shadows as it swung lightly back and forth.

Violet knew everything. Everything Alexa had hidden from her. But were such things really possible? Spirits and Goblins? From what this Lazarus man had told her, Alexa was trying to resurrect a demon. Then something about power and the human world being thrown in chaos…Whatever it may have been, it made absolutely no sense. Alexa wouldn't do that.

She wouldn't, right?

Violet stared at the ground, pushing a chunk of debris away with her foot. Something shifted in her peripheral and her gaze immediately shot to the left corner. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she brought her blurry vision into focus. As troublesome as it was, there wasn't much she could do about it. Without her glasses, everything was just one big cloud.

After a couple more squints, Violet had managed to figure out just what this "_something"_ was. It was a girl. And she was huddled up in a tight ball, legs pulled securely up to her chest. Violet could hear the faint sound of whimpering, essentially coming from her. As the poor young woman squeezed her legs with firm arms, in one hand she was clenching what Violet assumed was a gold necklace.

Violet looked over at the black bars that sealed them in, quietly observing to see if there was anyone around, but there seemed to be no one else there than just the two of them.

"Hey!" Violet whispered sharply at the sobbing individual. The girl didn't acknowledge her presence. Only fisted her hands into the long white dress she was wearing as if she were silently wishing it was all simply a dream.

Violet called out several more times and there was still no response. Frustrated, she thought of varies alternatives to grasp the girl's attention and her eyes landed at a lone pebble at her feet. She picked it up with cuffed hands. The chain may have been heavy, but she was able to lift her arms high enough for a good throw.

The stone went flying. Just as Violet had planned, it'd tapped the girl's head and she stirred at last. The strands of her auburn swayed to and fro as she shook her head, freeing the small rock from her tangled hair.

Before Violet could speak further, there was an abrupt screech that invaded the air, like metal grinding against metal. The girl had stiffened, pushing against the wall as if she were trying to hide. The heavy footsteps started and it was nearing their very cell.

A young man shortly appeared at the bars. He looked no older than Violet and yet, she couldn't help but stare. He had hair the color of snow. It glistened under the fluorescent light and his right arm…Violet's mouth went dry. She averted her gaze away to keep from screaming out. Her eyes landed back on the girl and noticed she was staring as well. Violet took note of almost a fondness in her eyes, but it had immediately vanished. Her expression became pained as she looked at the young man. Tremendously forlorn and heartbroken. She hid back behind her hair as if it hurt to look.

There was a click, and the ground shook lightly as the male slid the gate to their cell open. He stepped inside, stuffing the key into his back pocket. His cold eyes momentarily slid over to the auburn haired one. Violet watched his face, the way it scrunched up in almost disgust. For a moment his blue orbs glossed over. And much like the girl's they seemed to glisten with inexplicable agony.

But the second was cut short and he blinked his eyes, his face falling in confusion as if he couldn't believe what he was thinking. He turned to Violet, the stone gaze returning to his features. He reached over and pulled her by the chains. Violet winced as the steel pierced into her wrists.

"Get up." he scowled.

"W-where are you taking me?" she stammered nervously. He tugged on the chains aggressively to get on her feet.

He responded nonchalantly, "Lazarus wishes to speak to you." He ushered her out of the cell, slamming it closed as soon as they had stepped out.

He'd practically dragged her to the other room, and on the entire walk there, Violet couldn't keep her eyes off the man's arm. It was grotesque, a monstrosity straight out of hell. He had to be one of those _things. _He had to be, she dared say…a demon.

"My darling Violet, how nice to finally see you again."

Lazarus sat at his throne, twirling a colorless rose in his hand. It was as if he'd sucked the color right out of it with his poisonous fingers. He crushed the parched flower in the palm of his hand and sent it to the floor in ashes.

He was just as Violet had remembered him. The way his dangerous crimson eyes looked at her, like she was some kind of scrumptious snack and abnormal pale complexion, that was so chalk-white, she could see the branches of his veins throb upon his handsome face.

Violet felt her heart begin to race in a frightened state of mind. He stood, walking over to her place where the fair haired boy grasped her by the manacles. Lazarus never tore his gaze from her green irises as he took her from him, his smirk stretching ever so slyly.

"Thank you, Nero. You're a fine subordinate. I could not ask for more." Then came to the clack that freed Violet from her handcuffs. She stared in astonishment. Lazarus had only tapped on the cold steel and off came the heavy bracelets. He was powerful.

"You're welcome, Master." Nero had responded behind his light hair that had shadowed over his blue eyes.

"It seems Arkham has some to news for us, little human." Lazarus took Violet by the hand, guiding her back to his chair. He placed her in the mound of cushions that were sprawled at the floor. She sat cross-legged, feeling unnatural small as everything around seem to tower over her. She felt like a dog under his leash.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Lazarus had his eyes wander down her body. "You're nearly a skeleton, girl."

Violet dared to speak. "I have a fast metabolism. Can't gain weight…" She tried to sound as tightly composed as possible but she'd slipped at the end with a tremor. He chuckled.

"Nonetheless, you'd better eat. I wouldn't want you to die before the main event. And let's not forget the lovely reunion with sweet Alexa when she arrives…_If_ she arrives that is."

"_She will."_ Violet pronounced firmly. Lazarus only stared down at her with emotionless orbs, his expression uncaring. When everything had stilled, the double doors to the palace had opened then, breaking through the hazardous air. As the figure stepped into her vision, Violet was about ready to jump to her feet and run from the man before her. She dug her nails into her palms.

"Ah, at last, Arkham. Your presence is a pleasure as always." Lazarus declared sarcastically, crossing one leg over the other. Arkham, with an unpleasant glower, kneeled to the floor as if in the presence of a king. "Now what's this_ news_ you have? Good I hope…"

Arkhan spoke to the floor. "I'm afraid we've reached a certain…_situation_."

Lazarus straightened, placing both arms over the armrests. "Go on." Violet could nearly feel the tension begin to cloud the air.

"It appears that Dante has grown suspicious of Nero's whereabouts. He's established a search party-"

Lazarus laughed darkly. "_Search Party?_ And he plans to accomplish what exactly…? Not a single soul has a clue to the _real_ situation regarding Nero's disappearance, or the other-"

"Well it seems that someone has sniffed out our little game." Arkham's head rose. For a moment all went still. Lazarus glared with eyes that could kill.

"And do you know who this _someone_ happens to be? Hmm, Arkham?" Lazarus asked incredulously. "Or perhaps I should take a wild guess?" His voice rose angrily, making the hairs on the back of Violet's neck raise. "Could it be _your little Mary_?"

Arkham's ashamed silence answered his question. Lazarus cackled sardonically. "How fantastic! You've managed to not only fail to retrieve Alexa-but drew the spotlight directly on us when I _specifically_ told you to keep Dante _and_ your filthy scum of a daughter out of my way!"

"And you're faulting me for this?" Arkham snarled. "_Nathan_-" His eyes landed upon Nero for a brief moment before shifting them back to Lazarus. "…was the one who failed to capture Alexa. _He_ drew attention at the subway-"

"Quiet!" Lazarus commanded harshly with shut eyes. He buried a furious hand into the crown of his brown hair. "I will not hear it." He rose with an exasperated sigh and paced across the room to a scarlet curtain. He pulled the line down revealing what was behind.

Violet observed with shocked eyes. It was a relatively large sphere shimmering with vibrant waves of blue and silver, and in the midst of it was the body of a man lying on his back. He was dressed in blue attire and had the same unusual white mane just as Nero. What was peculiar of all were the creatures crawling up and about it, growling and shrieking to get to the very lifeless body. She had to blink several times to really believe what she was seeing. Their ghastly faces only appeared when they'd come in contact with the surface, each and every one of their expressions were agape, burning with a cruel wanting.

"I will not lose…" Lazarus pronounced as he stared into the orb. "But it seems we are now at a crisis, so desperate times call for desperate measures."

He looked back, a scowl to his face. "Arkham, you may have been unsuccessful in these last objectives, but I'm taking it on your account that you heed Dante's actions. Keep him preoccupied and as far away as possible, so let's not fail a third time or there _will_ be consequences…" He warned sinisterly.

"As for you, Nero," Lazarus smirked. "How about we have _Nathan_ shower our main guests with a _warm welcome_?" Nero's body shifted in a blur and suddenly he was an entirely different person. "There's only a short time left before the boundary surrounding Vergil's body is broken, and then it will be my chance…" His last words fell quietly.

Lazarus sauntered to Violet, stooping down to her level. His crimsons were on fire as he looked at her. "You should be excited." he said with a cruel smile. "You'll be seeing your friend very soon." Violet felt her breath hunch in her throat as his gaze fell to the septum piercing at her nose. The silver ring hung from her nostrils like a bull.

His expression was identical to the very one she'd received from her parents. They were nearly revolted by the sight, and found it highly disapproving that their little girl would destroy her face with such a ridiculous accessory. And now Lazarus didn't seem to be very fond of it either. Violet swallowed as his finger touched the very tip of a black spike.

"We want to look nice when our guests arrive, don't we?" Panic made an appearance, stirring Violet's nerves. He pinched down with two fingers. "Shall we?" Her mouth fell in a cry of protest that was rendered an epic waste of breath, because she couldn't stop him at what he had done next.

He savagely pulled it straight out, and her screams filled the altar.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading :D Please don't forget to leave some awesome feedback :3<em>


	16. Frail Ties & Truthful Lies

**A/N: I know I've been M.I.A for nearly two years, and I want to thank you all for being patient. Also, a thanks to those who have followed this story. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'd like to hear from you guys. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Within Temptation<strong>

_16. Frail Ties & Truthful Lies_

Violet whimpered as his pale fingers tightened within her thick, aquamarine hair. The red-eyed devil smirked cruelly, watching the blood ooze from her lacerated nose and smear her pouty lips.

"I can kill you," he stated maliciously, "and frame your lovely body upon the wall instead."

Violet braced herself on her knees. She breathed heavily and, every several seconds, her body vibrated in uneasy tremors. She wasn't looking so great. She had broken into a cold sweat and paled tremendously. Accompanying the sweltering pain, fear overwhelmed her.

Through cloudy vision, Violet saw sudden movement behind Lazarus. It came and went in a flash of red. Lazarus frowned, having sensed another presence enter the room. His chest rumbled as he growled and he stood quickly, pushing her to the floor as he did so. Lazarus steadily approached one of the crimson pillars.

Violet observed and held in her breath, waiting, while the air around her went still.

Lazarus raised a leg, placing the flat of his bare foot against the marble post- and pushed. The pillar went flying forward and, within the same second, a gunshot rang out. The streak of red appeared once again as it dashed away from the arriving threat while Lazarus immediately caught the fired bullet with his bare hand. He merely glared after the invader, smoke hissing from his clutched fist.

Lazarus threw the round aside, and blood followed from his flesh wound. Violet noticed the gash rapidly heal, not even leaving a scar behind, and smooth porcelain skin it returned to.

Suddenly, a new round of gunfire erupted. Each and every one of the bullets struck Lazarus in a hectic frenzy. His body convulsed and jerked. Then, after what seemed like a discharge of one hundred rounds, the shots ceased.

Violet dropped her hands from her ears. The smoke cleared and Lazarus lay in a pile of his own blood. His body went still and lifeless.

Suddenly, his hand started with a twitch, and then his entire body began to convulse violently. A thunderous roar escaped his throat, rocking the foundation on its hedges. Peculiar shapes and angles shifted awkwardly beneath his skin. Every ligament twisted and turned taking on a revolting form much denied by nature and welcomed only in the deepest pits of Hell.

Striking ashen demonic wings blossomed from his back causing blood to spew from his torn flesh. The surface was quickly coated with silver and white scales of armor that traveled throughout his entire physique. Lazarus ascended into the air, and with a vibrant cry of rage, he set free a surge of dark energy about them. Pillars snapped and the floor cracked into lethal shards.

Violet stared horrified. Unable to move due to her weakened state, a fresh curtain of fear draped over her as bitter frost. Lazarus should've perished. An ocean of lead had been imbedded into his flesh, yet it only seemed to work as fuel, triggering the fire within him.

Time seemed to slow, her heart pounding along the seconds that counted down her impending doom. She could only brace herself for the incoming hurricane of debris. Jaded, olive eyes slid to a close-

A vibrant duster flapped into sight, belonging to a tall figure clad in red. Quickly, the being took Violet in their arms and transported her out of sight.

Lazarus wore smoldering eyes, like pits of crimson lava, and they narrowed, drinking in Violet's savior. "Oh, to be graced with the presence of a son of Sparda, what an_ honor_!" He expressed quite dramatically with a bow.

A tinge of annoyance danced across the surface of Dante's brilliant cerulean eyes as he witnessed Lazarus' proclamation. "_Tch_." He dropped his gaze to meet Violet's stunned eyes that sparkled at the corners with unshed tears. "We have a bit of drama queen on our hands here, eh?" Dante set Violet down carefully, steel eyes observing the fresh blood and gash on her nose. There was a snap in his jaw as he ground his teeth together. "You should be okay here and none of that…" He swept a calloused thumb across her cheek, catching a shiny rogue tear.

His fingers snaked under her chin, tiling her head back slightly so Violet met his piercing gaze. "If you do that, I might just kiss you." Dante stated in a low, husky voice. As the young woman's lips parted in a gasp, he released her and spun on his heel, the tails of his crimson coat swaying behind him. Violet's gaze followed after the man as he climbed the banister, rising and standing tall as he looked down on his enemy.

"It seems Arkham has failed me once more in restraining you." Lazarus declared venomously, unable to contain the distaste towards the heterochromia-eyed man.

"Oh, Baldy? Yeah, I ran into him. I left him with someone else…someone I trust will take _great_ care of him," Dante replied. "I wanted to confront the crafty bastard hiding behind the curtains, and give him a big ol' kiss with my fist. However, I come in here and find that said bastard has taken the part of Snow White instead." His glanced over at his twin brother floating within the glimmering orb.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm the one playing the cunning mastermind in this piece." Lazarus elaborated with open arms and extended wings.

Dante snorted. "And I'm always the one cleaning after everyone's mess. Honestly, what did that guy get himself into this time?"

"Your brother is an insolent pest. His pays for his misdeed incarcerated within an enchantment concocted by the oracles of Flame and Frost and once it shatters, he will be forever lost. I will kill you just the same, half-breed." Lazarus snarled.

"Well then…" A smirk stretched across Dante's handsome face. "This is going to be fun." The rebellious demon hunter commented under his breath. After tossing a hasty, spirited wink to the young woman behind him, he unsheathed his weapon and launched himself off the balcony, raining down to strike the awaiting devil.

In stride, Lazarus summoned a brilliant scythe within his own hand. Their blades clashed, igniting a fury of yellowish sparks between the devil steels.

Dante was the first to withdraw, jumping back several feet. Lazarus was quick to close the gap between them. He cried out, pulsing forward with a hungry swing.

Dante shifted his position in a heartbeat, avoiding the scythe's deadly edge that had become millimeters from penetrating his chest. Lazarus swung again, and Dante ducked, rolling to his right. With a firm grip around Rebellion's hilt, Dante launched the blade and it spun toward Lazarus with spirited velocity.

Lazarus brought his blade up just in time block the attack. However the powerful collision sent him sliding back. A scornful chuckle left the white devil's mouth as the tremendous double-edged sword whirled back to its master. Lazarus pierced his devil's sickle into the floor, creating a chilling lesion in the ground beneath their feet. A lethal ray of dark light emerged from the fracture and it shot in the son of Sparda's direction.

Dante was quick to react, gesturing a command of his own with a swat of the arm. Abruptly, the environment had become swallowed within a white, almost colorless aura and the enemy and his round of attack slowed its pace. This gave him the opportunity to escape danger in a blink of an eye. He shot a few maniac rounds from his beloved pistols before all returned to normal. The beam zoomed passed him in a flash and it vanished in contact with a pillar. Shortly after, the column burst into splinters of granite.

The clang of metal on metal resonated in Violet's ears as blades continued to viciously clash. The two devils moved wildly, displaying such unbelievable speed, it was nearly impossible to follow. She could not keep up as they moved in distortions of red and white. She also could not distinguish whose blood spilled like rain across the shattered floor.

Tears blossomed in her eyes and she squeezed them tightly shut continuing to listen to the fierce battle below. She brought her hand to rest gently above her heart. It felt as if someone were squeezing it tightly. Her breath began to come in short and shallow gasps as oxygen darkened to panic. She was absolutely terrified.

The unmistakable sound of crinkling ice beckoned in the air then. It began as a strident pop followed by several seconds of silence, and then the noise erupted. It was startling and unpleasant like a sudden, reckless hand sweeping down untoned cords of a guitar.

The abrupt sound startled Violet's eyes open. The light greens widened as they absorbed the scene before them. The blare had come from the sphere that contained the body of the man in blue. What Violet thought was ice was actually the enchanted orb cracking. Ghastly tendrils had spread from the bottom up. Pale blue light shined through the lesions, fading in and out of sync.

"What the hell…" Dante said. He halted his perilous dance with Lazarus, but kept a defensive stance as he watched. Atop of sphere, the souls of the dead screeched in anticipation. There was the body, another chance at breathing, another chance at life.

"Yes. It is finally reaching its dissolution. Once the enchantment collapses, his body and power shall be in my possession," Lazarus said. He looked back to the second son of Sparda with mischief in his gaze. "I'm afraid I am going to have to cut things short. Time is of the essence."

"You-" Dante started, ready to strike, but was interrupted by the chilling shrieks of Arachne. Several of these monstrous spiders appeared, raining down on thick lines of web. They circled him with razor-edged limbs clicking against the floor in a slow, menacing approach.

Lazarus smirked widely. "You'll make a scrumptious snack for the queen."

One demon crawler shot forward with a piercing cry, forearms raised to strike, but it soon fell victim to Dante's powerful pair of blades, Agni and Rudra. Swift cuts from this duo and several more giants were severed into two with spoiled green fluid spilling from their innards. Pale bodies of infant Arachne scrambled hungrily from one of the monstrous corpses and toward the half-demon.

Dante sheathed his twin blades and reached behind him, drawing out Ebony and Ivory. A flood of bullets rained down upon multiple Arachne newborns and they perished, bursting into nothing but green stains upon the floor.

Dante caught Lazarus marching toward his twin brother from his peripheral. He aimed, but an observing spider snapped its sticky web from its nasty mouth, knocking Ebony from his grasp.

Violet watched the black pistol fly and land in the pile of debris close below her with a _clack_!

She eyed the gun intently, squeezing the posts of the balcony railing with trembling pale hands, and with a deep breath pushed herself on her feet.

"Going somewhere, darling?" Lazarus called from behind, a hint of amusement in his tone. Violet could feel the chill of fear venture up her spine and its nasty tendrils coiled around her body freezing her in place.

Suddenly, Lazarus snatched her arm and spun Violet around to face him. She was momentarily dazed, but apprehension soon snapped back into place when she felt one of his hands cup a tear-stained cheek while the other dug into her shoulder. He leaned forward. Violet squeezed her eyes shut, trying to move out from his embrace but he held her there.

"No-" But what she expected never came. Lazarus had dropped his hand and instead, rested it on her waist. His breath hit her ear as he chuckled. Violet shoved him away with as much strength she could muster, but Lazarus returned in a haste seizing her flailing arms.

"Allow me to help you." Lazarus said as she struggled against him. He leaned down. Violet's eyes widened as his whispered words entered her ear. He pulled back with a wide smirk stretched across his face.

The pain erupted in her chest as she was knocked back, then in her back as she clashed against the concrete railing. She fell over the edge.

Violet did not scream, nor did she cry out as she descended, for she could not breathe. The last thing her eyes captured was the grinning man with eyes as red as blood, and the ringing of his words in her ears:

"_You'll make a pretty little blood stain at my feet."_

She was dead as soon as the awaiting sharp edges of granite penetrated her skull and cut through her heart.


End file.
